Your Heart
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Pareja SasuHina. Fic TERMINADO.
1. Recuerdos

Hi!!  
Este es otro de mis fics jejejejej

lo he estado escribiendo hace un time, solo que aún no lo subia aquí n///ñU

espero les guste...mientras esperan algunos la conti de mis otras historias jejejejej

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

**Your heart **

¿Qué sucede? D-Donde…estoy? Porque todo está tan oscuro… ¿Eh? I-Itachi…?

Sí, es él…y desenfunda su espada para matar a mis padres, y yo…no pude hacer nada, solo verles perecer…todo por ser débil, todo por no tener la suficiente fuerza para matarle…

¿Todo es una ilusión?...seh…parece que es otra de mis pesadillas, aquellas que me han atormentado noche tras noche…Donde en las cuales solo puedo correr, escapar por miedo a la muerte…por miedo a desaparecer…  
En cambio ahora…n-no, que pienso, no debo morir aún! No, hasta que le haya matado…hasta que haya apagado la llama de su miserable vida, lo haré polvo, ya verá ese maldito…  
Para eso es que me he entrenado, para eso fue que me aleje de Konoha…para eso fue que abandone todo posible sentimiento, todo para vengarles…

La escena cambió…todo luce tan claro, los pájaros cantan ¿Qué recuerdo es este? Me enfer…no pude terminar de hablar, la imagen de mi madre…ella aparecía frente a mi…su sonrisa, su ternura para conmigo…siempre apoyándome y alentándome cuando me notaba triste por no ser tomado en cuenta por mi Padre…si no hubiera sido por su apoyo quizás me hubiera dado por vencido…L-La extraño tanto, me hace tanta falta…

Persigo su imagen con todas mis fuerzas, solo se oye mi voz…el fuerte resonar de la garganta de un pequeño niño…"Akaasan!! Akaasan no me dejes solo onegai!!..." Pero no lograba alcanzarle…se alejaba por completo de mi, su sonrisa desaparecía por completo junto con su imagen…

El pequeño niño quedaba solo en aquel oscuro lugar, su mirada llena de lágrimas…el reflejo de su alma, del dolor por su soledad…  
En eso un pequeño rayo de luz llego a su rostro, sus ojos poco se lograban acoplar a tan despampanante y cegadora luz blanca…una suave y candida voz llegaba a sus oídos…"A-Akaasan?" preguntaba tímidamente el pequeño mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas "E-Eres tú…?" Una imagen de una mujer de mirada dulce y cabello largo apenas lograba divisarse e instintivamente el niño se abrazó a esta y lloraba a más no poder…"N-No me dejes nunca más…te necesito tanto…te eche tanto de menos…"

---------------------

No se como ni cuando me había despertado, no me importaba la verdad…me sentía tan bien…mi madre, su calor… ¿Es que todo fue una pesadilla? Ella…estaba viva e Itachi nunca le mato? Seh…eso debía ser, la persona que me estaba abrazando debía ser ella…es su mismo calor, despide la misma tranquilidad y ternura…no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas, es que todo fue tan real…pero al sentirle decir "T-Tranquilo…ya todo esta bien…" mientras pasa su mano con suavidad por mi cabello…Un momento…e-esa no es su mismo tono de voz…  
Deshago el abrazo al notar que no era quien creía "¿Pero que demo…?" solo alcanzó a pronunciar antes de verle, de saber quien era la persona de la cual me abrazaba como niño pequeño… ¿Quién era ella¿En donde me encontraba? No recuerdo que fue lo que paso… ¿y porque me encontraba todo vendado?  
¡¿Y porque demonios esa mujer se parecía tanto a mi madre?!  
Le miré desconfiado…ella solo tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce para mi gusto ¿Planea algo? Mire a mi alrededor y el lugar donde me encontraba en estos momentos…"Mm.…tal parece que es su habitación…" pensé para mi  
Su voz logró sacarme de mis pensamientos

-"¿T-Te sientes…mejor?" – la chica le preguntaba tímidamente mientras trataba de tocarle su frente, pero el chico se apartaba mirándole desconfiadamente.

La morena se puso de pie y fue asía la puerta, cuando estaba por salir este hablo nuevamente

- "¿A-A donde vas…?" – le decía mientras desviaba su mirada, a lo que ella solo le sonrió con ternura provocando que inconcientemente un leve rubor se instalara en las mejillas del moreno

-"…d-descuida…vendré enseguida…"- dicho eso salió dejando al chico solo y confundido en aquella habitación

**Pov Sasuke:-**

…No se porque le pregunte eso? Es que acaso no quería que se fuera? No, seguro es porque no entiendo como llegue a este lugar…y porque demonios me duele todo el cuerpo!! Pero lo más curioso de todo fue ese sueño…he tenido muchas veces pesadillas desde la muerte de mis Padres, demo…este fue…"extraño"…Además que…  
A su mente vino el recuerdo de los segundos que estuvo abrazado a la chica…su calor, ella despide de todo su ser…"Una enorme bondad…" murmuraba por bajo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento de recordar lo que sintió…  
Estaba tan concentrado en mi recuerdo que no le sentí entrar…solo el sonido de su suave voz logró volverme en si…En sus manos traía una pequeña fuente con agua y un pequeño trapito flotando en aquel liquido…

**Fin Pov. Sasuke:-**

-" Como llegue aquí?" – le preguntaba mientras desviaba su mirada el moreno, realmente no lograba recordar nada y cuando deseaba tratar de pensar en lo sucedido un fuerte dolor de cabeza era lo único que conseguía

"N-No…recuerdas…?" decía con suavidad la chica mientras metía su mano al agua, tomando el pequeño trapito blanco…comenzó a estrujarlo-…"p-para…serte sincera…" ella extendió su otra mano hacía el mientras se colocaba a su altura…ella esperaba que él le extendiera su mano herida y así poder limpiarle y cambiar ese vendaje, demo…no lo hizo-…"N-Necesito…limpiar…tus h-heridas…"

Pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, él siempre cuidaba de si mismo…además que al absorber las células de Orochimaru…sus heridas no tardan en sanar, aunque debía admitir que está vez si que había resultado lastimado…aún sin saber que era lo que había pasado…

"…G-Gomen…ne…yo solo d-deseaba…ayudarte…" la muchacha tristemente bajaba su mirada…

El por primera vez sentía que había hecho algo malo, por primera vez sintió la tristeza de lastimar a otro… ¿sentimientos? De solo verle triste, de solo notar la pena en aquella mirada…esos ojos platinos que solo deseaban ayudarle…  
No sabía porque, solo actuó instintivamente…pero ahí se encontraba extendiéndole su mano herida y la chica solo le miró sorprendida…

"…Esta bien, disculpadme tu…" Recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos de todas las veces que había salido lastimado y terminaba a duras penas de pie…solo en una habitación oscura y fría, una pieza la cual le había designado el hombre serpiente "…No estoy acostumbrado a que cuiden de mi, siempre…"

"…e-entiendo…" Le miraba comprensivamente, el Uchiha sentía que ella podía ver más allá de sus raspones y cortes...

Pero quien era ella? Porque era tan amable con él? Tantas preguntas venían a su mente, pero no le molestaba…se sentía por primera vez en tantos años…Tranquilo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo recordaba no solo momentos tristes y espeluznantes…Ahora estaba recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad junto a su Madre…

"Ella es extraña…primera chica que se sonroja de solo verle su torso desnudo, bueno…y no se le tira encima…" Pensaba el moreno mientras la observaba con detenimiento…"…Ella es muy delicada, viste un Kimono violeta con pequeñas flores de Sakura…y ese estilo de ropa siempre él tuvo gusto, siempre pensó que las chicas debían ser delicadas y frágiles…pero sin desestimar su fuerza "Una rosa con espinas" pensó…"Creo que ella tiene más o menos mi edad…aunque…" el moreno seguía pensando mientras notaba que ella se acercaba un poco más, tanto así que logró percibir su olor…" hierbas…¿no será mayor que yo?...¿que digo?! Desde cuando me fijo en eso!! "se reprochaba a si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada ruborizada de solo ver un poco el escote de la peliazul

continuara...

bueno, este es el primer cáp :3

* * *

espero haya sido de su agrado

**es cortita porque en si el fic va a ser más cortito de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir n///ñU**

**besos**

**cuidense**

**DarkAmy-chan **


	2. Necesidad

No sabía exactamente cuantos días habían transcurrido desde que había llegado a la casa de aquella chica, ella me había dicho que me había encontrado en medio del bosque cercano a Konoha… ¿Cómo llegue a ese lugar? Realmente no logro recordarlo…  
Pero lo que no logró comprender más aún es…el hecho que no les haya dicho a ese Dobe y a los demás… ¿Por qué? Las razones que dio en ese momento...no me llenan, es que no existe quien ayude a otro sin esperar nada a cambio…

Flash Back:-

"P-Porque? Porque me has ayudado?" le preguntaba el morena a la chica que se encontraba cambiándole los vendajes con sumo cuidado

"… ¿P-Porque…no lo h-haría?" le respondía tímidamente mientras guardaba el resto de los vendajes en un pequeño maletín color blanco

"…Hmph…porque nadie ayuda a otra persona sin querer algo a cambio?" terminaba de decir mientras bajaba su mirada

"…Q-Que…triste a sonado…eso, y-yo…no deseo nada…solo…te vi h-herido…y quise ayudarte…eso es todo…" le dijo para luego comenzar a ponerse de pie, pero este le detuvo del brazo…ella le miró extrañada

"Espera…-ella le miraba en silencio…su mirada, aquella lograba ponerlo "nervioso"-…Si les dices que estoy aquí…" pero no pudo terminar, ella le interrumpió

"…N-No lo haré, puedes…estar tranquilo. N-No conozco b-bien lo que ha…pasado, demo…seguro tienes t-tus razones…"

El Uchiha le miraba sorprendido mientras le soltaba, no lograba comprender tanta amabilidad de una "desconocida"…simplemente era tan…diferente a todas las otras chicas…

Fin Flash Back

Mis heridas casi han sanado del todo, demo… ¿Qué es esto que siento¿Tristeza…¿Es que…no deseo irme de aquí?

"Estar cerca suyo me…está afectando…-pensaba el chico mientras miraba una pequeña fotografía donde ella salía con su grupo-…hace tiempo que no me sentía tan…en paz, tan…tranquilo" todo eso en su mente resaltaba, ha estado cuidando de él…todo este tiempo y no le ha delatado…aún no lograba comprender aquella manera de pensar de esa mujer…-…Creo que ya puedo ponerme de pie…

Y así lo fue asiendo…comenzó a recorrer el lugar en donde había estado estas semanas…para ser exacto, tres semanas más o menos…  
Pero ella no estaba ahí y el se comenzó a sentir solo… ¿Desde cuando le daba tanta importancia a eso?...La respuesta llego tan rápido a su mente que extrañado bajaba la mirada al escucharla…

"Desde que le conocí…desde…que me sonrió por primera vez…"

Y ahora le se preguntaba donde estaría…porque no le estaba cuidando? Es que no sabe un enfermo necesita cuidados constantemente?

Egoísta…seh…siempre ha sido igual, y ahora lo estaba siendo con ella… ¿Por qué le necesitaba tanto¿Por qué le extrañaba ahora que no se encontraba?... ¡¿Y porque demonios no estaba en ese momento para él?!

Obsesión…necesidad…temor  
Soledad, miedo a estar solo…

Fue en eso que la muchacha entró por la puerta de entrada, traía bolsas de compras en sus manos…y le vio ahí parado…mirándole con desconfianza y rabia  
Pero ella solo entró rápidamente y dejando las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesita de centro fue preocupada donde el moreno…

-"S-Sasuke-san…! Q-Que…? E-Estas…bien?"

Pero esté se aparto, y fríamente le preguntó

-"Donde estabas?"

Ella le miraba extrañada por aquella pregunta, pero tranquilamente fue donde había dejado las compras y le mostró con una sonrisa mientras le decía…

- "H-He ido por…unas vendas a la t-tienda, demo…parece…que estas m-mejor"

Este se dirigió a donde ella y miró el contenido de las bolsas, ella decía la verdad…  
Fue en ese momento cuando su reacción se sorprendió a si mismo… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con el? Pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo, de no mostrar sus emociones…

- "…no creas que me importa, es que pensé que…-ella le miró con tristeza, el sabía que seguro estaría pensando…que desconfiaba de ella, aún…-…olvídalo, solo…Hmph…-desvió su mirada para que está no notara el lío de nervios que estaba en el sin saber que decir-…es que…tenía hambre y…"

La Hyuuga le dedico una calida sonrisa y sin dejarle terminar dijo…

- "… ¿H-Hambre? Tu recuperación va muy r-rápido… ¡que felicidad! – Este solo le miraba sorprendido…que simple es, que calido es todo en ella…-…t-te haré un…rico almuerzo

En ese momento una calida sensación llego a su pecho, hace tiempo que no lo sentía…comer junto a…alguien…  
Calor…de hogar, de familia…como la que perdió por su hermano…  
Esta pudo darse cuenta que "algo" sucedía en el moreno, porque este apretaba sus puños mientras bajaba su mirada…

- "S-Sucede…algo m-malo?" -preocupada se acercó a él, y su expresión se tensó al sentir como esté le abrazó con fuerza…con…necesidad- "S-Sasuke…san"

Este solo cerró sus ojos mientras seguía en la misma posición y el rosado subía a las mejillas de la confundida y extrañada peliazul…  
Pero algo en su interior le hizo comprender lo que pasaba por el alma del moreno y eso le provocaba tristeza…comprensivamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello…con instinto maternal

- "………………" nada salió de él, solo seguía así…junto a ella

Todo de ti me recuerda a ella  
Ella que fue mi gran apoyo cuando solo era un niño…  
Ella…mi madre, la persona más importante para mi…  
Y ahora…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov. Hinata:-

Uchiha-san no es como todos creen que es, las semanas que ha estado en mi apartamento, si…mi apartamento…es que…verán…es que decidí irme de mi casa, había logrado por fin que mi Padre me reconociese…demo, me pidió que peleara una vez más con mi pequeña hermana y yo…no pude hacerlo  
Pensé que si yo lograba derrotarle…conociendo a mi Padre…la trataría igual como me trato a mi durante todos estos años y aquella "rivalidad" entre nosotras hubiera crecido más y yo…no deseo eso, es mi pequeña hermana y yo la quiero mucho a pensar de todo  
Y como no desee hacerlo…mi Padre me dijo que me fuera, que seguía siendo una niña débil que no deseaba dañar a los demás y saben…creo que en eso tiene razón, pero ya no me siento mal por ser así…porque aún siendo como soy he logrado superarme a mi misma y a mis miedos y me siento dichosa por eso  
Al poco tiempo encontré un lindo departamento y pude establecerme con ayuda de mi primo, él ha cambiado mucho conmigo desde la pelea con Naruto-kun y estoy tan contenta por eso…  
Pero de eso no era lo que estaba pensando, es sobre el "huésped" que a estado en mi casa desde ya hace unas semanas…al menos sus heridas han sanado bastante rápido…hasta ya logra ponerse en pie y me hace compañía mientras hago el que hacer domestico, por supuesto que después me tengo que ir con mi equipo a entrenar…aunque no se porque eso como que no le agrada mucho, bueno…eso es lo que parece, por su expresión…  
La verdad es que me acostumbrado a verlo cerca de mí y cuando se termine de mejorar…yo…… ¡Que tonterías pienso! No puedo pensar de esa manera, me sentiré muy contenta cuando se mejore del todo…estaré feliz…de que pude ayudarle…

¿Pero porque me siento así?  
¿Es que me entristece el saber que se irá y…se olvidará de mí?

En verdad aún no se el porque lo traje conmigo y no les avise a los demás…  
Pero de solo verle ahí tan tranquilo mirando el cielo…me hace sentir "extraña"  
Es algo…que no se explicar, nunca antes lo había sentido…ni siquiera por Naruto-kun

Fin Pov. Hinata:-

Se había quedado mirando lo apaciguado que se veía el Uchiha mientras observaba por la ventana a las aves volar por el extenso cielo azul claro…una dulce sonrisa se había plasmado en su rostro y había detenido el picar de una zanahoria que tenía en su mano izquierda solo por quedársele viendo…

"Luce tan…tranquilo, aunque…en su mirar se logra ver algo de…tristeza…"………- pensaba la chica mientras lo contemplaba

La morena tomó unos panecillos rellenos y comenzó a dirigirse despacio hacía él, pero iba con suavidad para no sacarlo de ese momento…se veía muy apacible  
Al llegar depósito con cuidado la pequeña bandeja mientras se arrodillaba para no botar ninguno…cuando iba a ponerse de pie este le sujeto el brazo…

Solo le quedo mirando en silencio mientras ella se colocaba nerviosa por aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella…

"…Mm.…etto…no q-quería m-molestarte…es que te vi…y…-desviaba su mirada…-…pensé…q-que quizás…querías comer algo a-antes del…almuerzo…gomen…ne…"

Bajaba su rostro creyendo que había hecho algo malo…cuando en eso la voz del portador del Sharingan la hace subir sorprendida

"¿Son para mí?" – ella lo miraba y asentía con una tierna sonrisa…este tomo uno para llevárselo a la boca

Lo miraba expectante, su corazón latía con fuerza…deseaba saber si le gustaba lo que había hecho

"em…etto…U-Uchiha-san…t-te…" cada vez se ruborizaba más mientras apretaba con sus manos la tela de su pantalón en una manera de contener sus nervios

En eso el chico termino de masticar para luego tragar el pedacito de pan

"…Hinata…-ella le miraba atenta, esperando…y se asombró de que el moreno le estuviera regalando media sonrisa-…E-Esta muy rico, sin duda eres muy buena cocinera

"…A-Arigato…– Sonrió feliz- e-estaba nerviosa, e-es que es la primera v-vez que hacía esos…panecillos y…no sabía s-si te iban a g-gustar

El Uchiha solo le escuchaba en silencio, le contemplaba como con cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar se iba colocando más roja…aquello le causaba un poco de gracia…  
En eso recordó las veces que solía comer junto su familia, todos los ricos platillos que preparaba su madre…en verdad ella era la mejor cocinera de todas y desde que…ellos habían muerto…solo comía bolas de arroz, ya hasta las detestaba  
Y ahora gracias al destino…se encontraba probando deliciosa comida casera, preparada por una chica la cual se parecía muchísimo a su Madre…

"…hace tiempo que no comía comida casera…- decía el moreno mientras bajaba su mirada llena de tristeza de solo recordar todo su pasado oscuro-…desde que ese sujeto, desde que mi hermano los aparto de mi…

"…Mm.…d-debiste sentirte…muy solo ¿c-cierto?" – le miraba con tristeza, ella podía sentir todo el dolor que había en aquel chico

"…termine por acostumbrarme a esa soledad, aunque muchas veces desee estar muerto como ellos…en especial cuando era más pequeño…" respondía mientras levantaba su mirada asía ella…se sorprendió de verle llorar

"…n-no puedo creerlo…como pudo…e-estuviste tanto…tiempo solo y- y…aún así…l-lograste salir…adelante…- limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono-…l-lo siento…es que…n-no pude evitar…"

Este se puso de pie y acarició con suavidad su cabeza…ella solo cerró sus ojos como una niña pequeña que era acariciada por su Padre

"…U-Uchiha…san…en verdad debió s-ser muy duro para…ti" pensaba la morena antes de que levantara su mirada asía él

"… ¿te ayudo? – le pregunto el Uchiha y ella le miraba extrañada…no entendía-…ha hacer el…almuerzo" – terminó mientras desviaba su mirada…sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

"…¿A-Ayudarme..? - extrañada de tanta "amabilidad" se le quedo mirando para luego posar su mano con suavidad en la frente del chico- N-No tienes fiebre…Uchiha-san?

Es verdad que esta semana su "relación" había mejorado bastante, demo…nunca era tanta la "amabilidad" como para ayudarle en algo…  
Y la "cercanía" de la Hyuuga lo lograba poner muy nervioso, más de lo que pensaba…así que con fuerza retiro la mano de su frente…pero no la soltó y ella le miraba sorprendida

Silencio…solo este les rodeo, ambos se miraban a los ojos…ninguno sospechaba lo que estaba causando en el otro…las palpitaciones en aumento en sus pechos…

Solo el sonido de la tetera les hizo salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraban

"Emm…d-debo apagar el…fuego…- le decía con vergüenza y este comprendió que aún le tenía tomada de la mano…y le soltó para observar como ella comenzaba a alejarse rumbo a la cocina…a la pequeña estufa en aquella cocina americana

Sasuke: "…que fue eso…?"

En la mente de la Hyuuga iba la misma pregunta, todavía se encontraba nerviosa…todavía su corazón latía con la misma intensidad…

¿Por qué me siento de ese modo…¿Por qué…que siento al estar…a su lado?

Aquello se preguntaban al mismo tiempo…segundos después este comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina también…  
Al llegar la vio ahí y sus manos comenzaron a sudar…

La Chica volteo a mirarle con una sonrisa tierna y con un cucharón en la mano…

"¿D-Deseas…probar como está?" le preguntaba la morena mientras extendía levemente la cuchara con la sopa

Este asintió levemente y se dirigió a degustar dicho alimento

"…E-Esta muy bueno…" –dijo el chico después de tomar el contenido que le había ofrecido la Hyuuga

En eso la ojiblanco dijo…

"y-yo también…deseo probar…" decía en un tono más sensual mientras se acercaba al chico…esté cada vez más nervioso y rojo, con cada paso que ella daba hacía él…los colores iban en aumento

"…H-Hinata…?..." – en eso sintió que le rodeaba con ambos brazos…los había pasado alrededor de su cuello

"…p-pero…deseo probarlo de…t-tus labios"…- le dijo antes de pasar de manera muy sensual la lengua por los labios del portador del Sharingan que le miraba sorprendido- "Mm.…en v-verdad que esta…rico"

Pero fue ahí que la mirada del chico cambió, aquello había despertado un calor en su interior…había encendido una mecha de su pasión  
Y atrajo más a él…y la apoyo sobre un estante…la beso con pasión…con deseo  
Luego empezó a masajear con suavidad sobre la ropa los pechos de la excitada morena que soltaba gemidos del placer que aquello le brindaba

"…T-Te deseo…tanto" – le decía este mientras seguía besándole y acariciándole

"U-Uchiha...san…Uchiha…san…" le decía ella

"…Sasuke, dime Sasuke…" respondía este

"…Etto…d-de acuerdo…" le respondía toda tímida la Hyuuga, ella se encontraba sacando los platos para colocar en la mesa

"… ¿H-Huh?...f-fue un sueño?..."

Había soñado despierto, nunca antes le había ocurrido eso con nadie…y menos ese tipo de sueños…le fue tan…real

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo n///n 

en especial a...HyugaPrincess, Kisa Tsutaka, AnnA - Angel of the Dark-Bl..., Andreaeb182, Danifra, karina I, hyuuga-hikari

por sus hermosos reviews :3

hasta el próximo cáp

¡los quiero!

besos

DarkAmy-chan


	3. Oscuridad

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que depre ToT...ya quisiera tener a Gaara-kun y a Sasuke-kun u///ú

SasuHina 4ever!!!

* * *

Todo está tan oscuro…todo a mi alrededor siempre estuvo en sombras…Esa pequeña…esa soy yo…? Seh…lo era, mi Madre...ella…me había dejado, ella…había muerto…  
Pero como suelen decir…con la muerte llega la vida, y con su partida…llego mi pequeña hermanita…Hanabi  
Cuidaría de ella, le protegería…no dejaría que nada malo le pasase, no permitiría que se sintiese sola…yo tomaría el lugar de Mamá si era necesario  
Le echaba de menos, sus calidos brazos rodeándome…su dulce cantar cuando me arropaba al dormir… ¿Por qué…¿Porque tuviste que dejarme sola…madre?  
Te necesite tanto…me sentí tantas veces sola, mi Padre…Él…yo no era digna de ser una Hyuuga, una vergüenza a los ojos de él y del Clan… 

Llanto…mi llanto, soledad…tristeza…me sentía débil

Había perdido, y contra mi propia hermana pequeña…

"Eres débil, una deshonra para el Clan Hyuuga"

En mi mente solo retumbaban esas palabras, aquella frase que me había dicho mi Padre al no poder levantarme…al no poder tener fuerza alguna y responderle el ataque a Hanabi…  
No pude…simplemente no pude hacerlo, era mi pequeña hermana…la amo ¿Cómo podría pelear contra ella?  
Yo hice una promesa, la promesa de protegerle siempre…de ser como la madre que perdimos al nacer…

"Tú no eres mi hija, no mereces llevar mi sangre…eres débil"

Y-Yo…solo pude quedarme en silencio, solo escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio…y mi alma cada vez más sumida en las sombras…

Desperté toda sudada, observaba a mi alrededor…estaba en mi alcoba  
Es verdad, había olvidado que me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama nuevamente…  
No, no es que Sasuke-kun se haya ido…lo cual me aún me sorprende…  
Me pongo de pie, me dirijo a la puerta…la abro con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, pero mi sorpresa fue al verle…se encontraba mirando por la ventana, lucía tan…tranquilo.  
Me acerco despacio, no puedo evitar quedármele mirando…luce tan…triste

"… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Hinata?" – me pregunto sin voltear a verme, sumidos sus oscuros ojos en la noche estrellada

"Mm.….n-no es nada…es solo…que…-este volteó a mirarle, su oscura y penetrante mirada lograba ponerla nerviosa…por eso desviaba su mirada, para evitar encontrarse de frente con los de este…Solo negó con su cabeza y sonrió-…n-no es nada…solo un m-mal sueño…¿Y…tú…¿T-Tampoco…puedes d-dormir?"

"…Hmph…lo habitual…"

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al cielo…Verlo así…de esa manera, me tanta pena…puedo sentir su sufrimiento…

"Mm.…etto…Sasuke… ¿p-puedo hacerte…u-una pregunta…?"

Deseaba saber, quería conocer el porque no se había ido…No es que quisiese que se fuera, de echo…se que el día que decida irse, ese día…me sentiré muy triste, porque me he acostumbrado a su compañía…a este ambiente de…paz

"… ¿Qué cosa?"

A paso lento me acerque…me situé a su lado, frente a la ventana…trataba de articular la pregunta mientras jugaba con mis dedos…nerviosismo…seh, siempre he sido muy…tímida

"…Etto…y-yo…quería s-saber… ¿E-El porque…n-no te has i-ido¡N-No c-creas que q-quiero que te vayas! –baje la mirada-…e-es solo q-que…"

No pude terminar porque él hablo, me interrumpió con su tranquilidad de siempre…yo solo me sorprendí de escucharlo, de la pasividad con la que se expresaba…

"No lo se…aquí me siento…-volvió su vista a la ventana-…tranquilo"

No se porque, pero de solo escucharle decir eso…de solo oírle esas palabras, me sentí muy contenta…A decir verdad…a su lado, en ese momento…junto a Sasuke, yo…también me sentía muy tranquila y por sobre todo…protegida

"M-Me alegra e-escucharte decir…eso, q-quiere decir que n-no te irás pronto" –no se porque lo dije, solo lo sentí…pude notar tu sorpresa por mis palabras…

Solo sonreí, en verdad me sentía muy contenta de que no te fueras aún…de que estarías junto a mi más tiempo…y así, no sentirme tan sola…  
Fue ahí cuando recordé, mañana tendría una misión…partiría temprano y no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente

"…e-es verdad…es m-mejor tratar de d-dormir, t-tengo una m-misión temprano- tome de la mano de Sasuke, quería decirle que estaría a cargo de la casa hasta mi regreso, él solo me miraba extrañado por mi reaccionar-…e-estarás a c-cargo de la casa…no v-vayas a hacer…u-una fiesta ¿o-OK? – termine con una sonrisa divertida…

"¿Qué no volverás a dormir?" me preguntó con su típica seriedad, aunque se que estaba preocupado…aquel chico no es tan difícil de descifrar como todos creen  
Yo solo negué con mi cabeza, para luego responderle con suavidad…

"…e-es una misión d-de escolta, p-pero no te preocupes…-le sonreí-…s-soy más fuerte d-de lo que aparento"

Pero sus palabras me sorprendieron, de verdad no las esperaba…solo pude quedármele viendo sorprendida

"iré contigo"

Segundos después reaccione, seguro y estaba gastándome una broma ¿No?  
Sí, eso era…y de verdad que me causó gracia…

"M-Muy buena…esa S-Sasuke jejeje…ya, es h-hora de ir a d-dormir"

Voltee para irme a mi alcoba, pero tu mano seguía sosteniendo la mía…y tú hablar volvió a sorprenderme… ¿Es que hablabas enserio?

"No es broma, iré contigo"

Lucías determinado, no parecía que fuese mentira… ¿Pero porque¿Por qué deseabas ir?

"P-Porque…? P-Porque…quieres v-venir?"- aún no podía quitar la impresión de mi rostro, y tu solo volteaste tu mirada…-…S-Sabes que n-no puedes…si te v-ven, s-si te pillan…tú…"

"No me importa, yo…a ti…tú…-no lo entendía, estabas balbuceando puros monosílabos…no pude evitarlo, me recordabas a mí…solo pude reírme"

Solo me mirabas mosqueado, y aunque estaba oscuro…pude notar un leve rubor en tus mejillas

"…m-me recuerdas…a mi – trate de tranquilizarme, suspire para luego sonreírte-…es m-mejor que no, s-si se dan cuenta…t-tendrás que…irte- no lo pude evitar…y aunque no quería mostrarme triste, la idea de que te fueras…aquella me dio mucha pena…"

Sentí como tu mano levantaba con cuidado mi mentón…para que te mirara, limpie aquellas lágrimas que deseaban salir, para poner una dulce sonrisa en su lugar…

"Hinata…"

"D-Descuida, e-es solo que…pensaba q-que si te descubrían, t-tendrías q-que irte y…Pero y-ya paso…-hice una reverencia para despedirme…me aleje hacía mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi"

-------------------

No se darán cuenta, no puedo dejar que algo te pase…debo cuidar de ti…  
¿Qué es esto? Es verdad que deseo protegerle, pagar de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho por mi, demo… ¿Es solo eso?  
Que me estás haciendo Hinata? Porque no puedo estar lejos de ti…  
Es verdad lo que te dije, al estar junto a ti, al estar a tu lado siento que nada puede salir mal…que puedo ser alguien mejor, que todo este odio que había en mi…toda la furia desaparece al solo verte sonreír…de solo imaginar una de las tantas dulces miradas que me regalas, de solo recordar aquella mirada…no posees maldad alguna, eres simplemente…pura

"Ni siquiera sospechaste de mis intensiones, no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba besarte…Hmph, me estás volviendo loco…no se si pueda contener esto por mucho más tiempo…"

continuara...

* * *

grax por sus reviews a...busu, HyugaPrincess, Yura Tao, hyuuga-hikari, AnnA - Dark-Phantom, Danna-sama 

saben que si gustan unirse al Fc SasuHina son más que bienvenidos :3

cuidense

besos

y gracias por su apoyo en todos mis fics ¡os kero:3

DarkAmy-chan


	4. Preocupación

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que depre ToT...ya quisiera tener a Gaara-kun y a Sasuke-kun u///ú

que mal...he andado ultimamente sin deseos de escribir...bue...no los agobio con mis cosas y vamos directo a la conti ¿si:3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente llego con el cantar de las aves…con la luz del sol dando en el rostro de la dulce chica de pelo azulino, poco a poco fue abriendo sus opalinos ojos...acoplándose a la luz de la matutina…

"…Mm.…c-creo que todavía…t-tengo sueño…- decía mientras daba un pequeño bostezo-…demo…t-tengo que p-prepararme para l-la misión…"

Así rápidamente se metió al baño para darse una ducha y ponerse su ropa habitual con la que siempre iba entrenar o a misiones junto con su equipo…  
Mientras se terminaba de arreglar…de poner su pequeño equipo de armas en su pierna…recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el moreno la noche anterior…y lo triste que se sintió al pensar que este podía irse en algún momento…  
Inconcientemente se llevo la mano a la cara…nuevamente estaba llorando…sorprendida apartó aquellas gotas saladas…

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo¿Por qué me duele tanto el saber que un día te irás¿Es que no deseo que eso suceda…?

"……E-Es que no d-deseo que…eso pase…?...-se preguntaba angustiada la chica mientras observaba en su mano aquel liquido que brotó de sus ojos…aquel que vino de su alma…-…n-no…no puedo… ¿Q-Que es…esto?"

Trataba de calmarse, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas…tendría que apurarse en comer algo e irse a encontrar con sus compañeros de equipo…y partir…

"…a-además…quiero dejarle p-preparado el d-desayuno a Sasuke…san" –cerro sus ojos y suspiro…si este le veía con esa cara tan triste seguro y se preocuparía…y volvería con su idea de acompañarla…-"…y p-podrían…n-no…debo mostrar un sonrisa, e-eso debo h-hacer…"

Cuando por fin termino de arreglarse y ordenar un poco su dormitorio, salió despacio…no deseaba despertar a chico que seguro estaría aún durmiendo, pero su sorpresa vino cuando lo encontró despierto…y el desayuno preparado todo servido en la mesa…

"S-Sasuke-san… ¿Y-Y esto…?" – comenzaba a acercarse lentamente sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro

El moreno solo la miro y desvió su mirada para ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a instalarse también en sus mejillas…

"…Seguro e ibas a dejarme preparado el desayuno ¿cierto?- la miro y ella apenada sonrió al notar que había dado en el blanco-…por eso me he adelantado y te lo he preparado yo y así no te atrases…aunque no lo hago tan bien como tu…-nuevamente desvió su mirada-…espero te guste"

Ella se acerco a la mesa y se sentó a su lado…no podía creer que ese fuera Uchiha Sasuke del que tantas cosas escucho hablar de labios de la Godaime y de sus compañeros…"El frío como la piedra"…no pudo creerse nada de lo que le decían, y esto lo estaba confirmando…

"S-Sasuke-san es un chico…m-muy dulce…solo es q-que…ha sufrido m-mucho…" pensó para si la Hyuuga antes de tomar los palillos para comenzar a comer

El chico la miraba atento, aquella sonrisa que esta le brindaba una vez más antes de comenzar a comer…él deseaba proteger esa sonrisa, protegerla a ella…y aunque no sabía exactamente el porque de su sentir ni de sus acciones…deseaba hacerlo de todas maneras…  
Tal vez era una manera de demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba por cuidar de él…o quizás podría ser por no delatarle, por no decir que se encontraba en ese lugar…realmente no importaba…solo necesitaba hacerlo y eso le bastaba

"…iré contigo, Hinata…- dijo así sin más…sus palabras hicieron que ella parase de comer y le mirara preocupada-…no me importa lo que digas, pues iré de todas maneras"

La morena suspiro rendida, sabía que no importaba lo que le dijese y de lo preocupada que estaba de que lo pillaran…Sasuke era un chico tan obstinado como su primo…todo sería una perdida de tiempo y de palabras…

"…d-de acuerdo…demo…debes t-tener cuidado…no quiero…y-yo…"- el dolor venía una vez más a s pecho, era como si fueses a perder de un momento a otro "algo" que es muy preciado por ti…algo o… ¿quizás…alguien?

Este la observaba en silencio, veía como ella bajaba su mirada llena de preocupación… ¿Pero porque…¿Porque le preocupaba tanto…¿Qué perdía ella si lo pillasen...?...o acaso era por lo que le podían hacer?...el simple hecho de que estaba ocultando al "traidor" que buscaban todos con tanto esmero…

"Seguro y le llegaría más que un simple reto…-en eso vino a su mente una de las tantas sonrisas que esta le brindaba…las cuales hacían creer…creer que en este mundo existían personas sinceras y de corazón puro…-…es verdad, ella no es como todos…es diferente…y por eso…"

El Uchiha es sacado de sus pensamientos por la suave voz de la morena que lo miraba con esa preocupación que no dejaba de atormentarle…y con sus manos en el corazón le habló

"…T-Tendrás c-cuidado… ¿cierto?...promételo…"

Este la miraba sorprendido, aquella manera de actuar de esa chica realmente lograba confundirlo…lo hacía comportarse y sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado por nadie…todas esas desconocidas emociones le ocasionaban confusión y que miles de preguntas vinieran a su mente… ¿acaso todo esto estaba bien¿Debía permanecer en ese lugar…¿Qué hay de su meta…¿De su objetivo de toda la vida…¿Acaso se estaba olvidando de su venganza?

"…sus ojos…su mirada…es ella la que me hace olvidar todo…apacigua mi ira…" – pensaba el portador del Sharingan si quitarle los ojos de encima…sin quitar esa sorpresa de ellos

"S-Sasuke-san…Sasuke-san… ¿T-Te encuentras…b-bien?"

Este hizo un cabeceo mental antes de volver "en si"…antes de recuperar su "conciencia"…pero aún en su mente seguía esa preocupación

"…seh…no es nada, solo que…hmph…olvídalo no tiene importancia. Entonces iré y descuida que nunca sentirán ni notarán mi presencia"

"…Hai…" – ella asintió

--------------------------------------

Pov Sasuke:-

Y así salimos de su apartamento…ella seguía preocupada pero igual confía en mis habilidades…  
Así que en un rápido movimiento desaparecí de su lado a esconderme...empecé a seguirle…  
No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada de Konoha y por ende yo tampoco…la verdad es que la villa no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui…solo las personas  
Fue recibida al poco tiempo por sus compañeros y para mi gusto ese chico… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ha seh...…Inuzuka Kiba, es demasiado "afectuoso" en su saludo  
¿Quién se cree que es…? Mira que pasar su brazo por los hombros de Hinata, deseaba saltarle encima y hacer que la soltase… ¿Huh? Que me sucede…? Pero que demonios pasa conmigo… ¿Por qué mis ojos se tornaron rojos de solo notar su cercanía para con ella? Porque siento esta rabia al notar que sonríe para alguien más que no sea yo?...Suspiro pesadamente, no logro comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo todo este tiempo…  
Bueno es mejor dejar todas estas preguntas para después, ahora han comenzado su caminata…debo estar pendiente de que ese chico perro con su olfato no se de cuenta de mi presencia…suerte que últimamente mi olor se ha…mezclado bastante con el de Hinata…con su olor a…hierbas…no puedo evitar embozar media sonrisa de solo pensarlo…es "extraño" pero no me desagrada…

Menos mal que nada ha pasado durante todo el transcurso de lo que quedaba de mañana y ahora de la tarde…  
Aunque no recordaba lo "florerito" que era ese Inuzuka…me gustaría ponerlo en su lugar, pero no deseo perjudicarla…aún así no me gusta como se comporta con ella…es demasiado "hostigoso"  
Pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos asesinos…seh, estaba pensando todas las formas de torturas que podría causarle a ese Kiba  
Había alguien más aparte de mí observándolos y encontraría al maldito como fuese…y no tarde mucho en dar con el …seguro y estaba tras el hombre que escoltaban el grupo de Hinata

Fin Pov. Sasuke:-

Pov. Hinata:-

Menos mal que todo a estado tranquilo…bueno, solo pocas veces he sentido como un aire "algo" denso…¿Por qué? No se…la verdad es que con mis compañeros todo ha estado muy normal…  
Hasta que sentí una presencia, luego todos la sintieron… ¿Y si era Sasuke-san?  
No podía permitir que lo pillasen… ¿Qué haría?

-…si, estoy seguro…puedo sentir el olor de otra persona, y no es muy lejos de aquí- decía el chico perro mientras su otro compañero de equipo lo miraba atento y la chica de cabellos azulados preocupada trataba de mantenerse fresca…ocultando su preocupación y para que no la pillaran

-…ya veo…Hinata ¿puedes ver algo con tu Byakugan?- pregunto Shino, para así darse una idea de si era uno o más enemigos

-…v-voy a ver…-hizo un sellos-… ¡Byakugan!" empezó a buscar a intruso…y como creía…Sasuke se encontraba luchando con el sujeto

- bueno Hinata ¿y lo encontraste¿Dónde está para ir y partirle la cara? – decía animadamente el Inuzuka

¿Qué podría hacer? No podía decirles donde era porque seguro verían al Uchiha y…no deseaba que eso pasase… ¿pero porque…¿Por qué no quería?

-"Que p-puedo hacer… ¿eh? – en eso vio que otros sujetos se acercaban donde ellos y a gran rapidez- b-bien…con esto podré…" –pensaba la Hyuuga antes de que Shino le preguntará una vez más que era lo que veía-…etto…v-vienen para acá dos ninjas…a gran velocidad

-Yosh! Bien Akamaru ¡es hora de patear traseros! – le decía al enorme perro que estaba junto a él

No tardaron en llegar los dos ninjas que la chica había dicho, no les costó mucho derrotarlos…y de vez en cuando la morena veía a donde había visto al portador del Sharingan…pero se dio cuenta que este ya tenía al sujeto tirado en el suelo y él volvía donde estaba…

Menos mal que todo salió bien…puedo respirar más tranquila, espero y Sasuke-san no le haya costado derrotar a ese sujeto…que digo, si él es muy fuerte…esta claro que no le ha sido difícil

-------

La noche había llegado y sin que Kiba-kun ni Shino-kun se dieran cuenta guarde un poco de mi comida…"Seguro y él estará hambriento…"  
Esperé que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir de la carpa…buscaría a Sasuke-san por los alrededores con mi Byakugan  
Pero para mi sorpresa fue que al salir de donde dormíamos…este estaba afuera…" ¿Acaso me esperaba?"

Fin Pov. Hinata:-

-S-Sasuke-san… ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí…? P-pueden despertarse y…- pero no me dejo terminar de hablar, me interrumpió con su voz fría…aunque pude notar la preocupación en su tono al hablar

-¿Estas bien? No me di cuenta que eran más de uno, o sino te juro que…- esta vez fue la morena quien no le dejo terminar

- D-Descuida…estoy bien…-sonriendo extendió sus manos, en las cuales traía la pequeña lonchera con comida…este le miraba sorprendido-…d-debes tener hambre

-……H-Hinata…-tomo lo que esta le entregaba y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse-…… ¿me acompañas…?

Se sorprendió…y feliz asintió para luego darle alcance, se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser pillados por los compañeros de la chica

-------

Las estrellas inundaban el tan inmenso cielo azul, este comía tranquilamente de lo esta le había guardado…ella solo miraba y disfrutaba de la paz del ambiente…se sentía tan…bien  
Demo, en eso la voz del pelinegro le hizo volver a "la realidad"

-……así que esto es la tranquilidad…hace tiempo que no lo sentía…-esta le miro, no entendía exactamente a que se refería…demo…se notaba tranquilo-…de echo…-dirigió su mirada al cielo…había terminado de comer, dejo la lonchera a un lado-…me he sentido así desde…-la miro-…desde que estoy contigo

Instantáneamente el rosado de situó en las mejillas de la Hyuuga, sorprendida sin saber que decir…la había dejado sin palabras

-…Mm.…etto…S-Sasuke-san…yo…

Estaba nerviosa, más que nunca…sentía como mariposas en el estomago…y la mirada tan fija del chico en ella no ayudaba…

¿Pero…porque¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera a su lado?

Ella estas semanas…las cuales a estado a su lado…se ha sentido de la misma forma y fue cuando recordó cuando le encontró…ese día…esa tarde…había deseado morir…cuando sus opalinos ojos vieron la figura del rubio besándose con su compañera de equipo…con Haruno Sakura

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus coments a...blizzard777, karina I, HyugaPrincess, AnnA - Dark-Phantom, hyuuga-hikari, busu

los quiero!!

cuidense

besos

DarkAmy-chan


	5. Consuelo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que depre ToT...ya quisiera tener a Gaara-kun y a Sasuke-kun u///ú

que mal...he andado ultimamente sin deseos de escribir...bue...no los agobio con mis cosas y vamos directo a la conti ¿si:3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seh…era cierto…yo había visto a Naruto-kun besándose con Sakura-chan justo…cuando había logrado juntar el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos… 

Flash Back

Era de noche…las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban el oscuro cielo y yo me encontraba en búsqueda de la persona que siempre observe desde las sombras…  
Le busque por toda la villa y no daba con Naruto-kun…fue cuando en eso escuche su voz, esta provenía desde dentro de un local de comida…pero lo curioso que no era aquel negocio que siempre visitaba…  
Feliz comencé a acercarme…y cuando logré juntar las fuerzas para entrar fue cuando todas mis alegrías y felicidad se vinieron al suelo  
Ahí estaban…mi amado besando a su compañera de equipo y esta correspondía a su beso…  
Sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos y mis piernas temblaban…ya veía que caería en cualquier momento al suelo…mis ojos se empañaban y la figura de ellos era cada vez más borrosa por las mismas…solo atine a salir corriendo del lugar, no deseaba que me vieran de esa manera…no podía soportar la idea de que él…de que la persona que siempre he admirado y seguido…amará a otra que no fuese yo…

Fin Flash Back

Inconcientemente mis ojos se humedecieron de solo recordar aquella escena del pasado…solo pude bajar la mirada, no deseaba que Sasuke-san me viera de esa manera tan…deprimente.  
Demo…ya era tarde, se encontraba mirándome preocupado…él no es muy expresivo pero pude darme cuenta que lo estaba, no necesito mi Byakugan para percatar eso…  
Y antes que me dijera algo me puse de pie, quería volver a dormir…no me sentía muy bien…

Pero su mano detuvo mi partida y solo pude bajar mi mirada…  
¿Es que no entendía que no deseaba que me viera llorar? No quería mostrar mi debilidad…no más

"Que te sucede? Porque te has puesto así?" – pregunto el moreno preocupado sin soltar la mano de la triste chica

Pero ella seguía en la misma posición…sin decir palabra alguna  
El Uchiha no era de las personas de las personas que le interesaran los otros o de insistir en algo que no le desean contar  
Demo…no sabía el porque le preocupaba tanto, una extraña angustia sentía en su ser de solo ver el rostro triste de aquella chica que lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo…era algo que no soportaba…  
Debía saberlo, necesitaba enterarse si el culpable de su sufrimiento era su persona…no podía dejarla irse sin antes escucharle decir el porque de su tristeza…

"…s-suéltame onegai…dejadme i-ir…" – le decía sin mirarlo, en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza que la invadía y todo por recordar lo ocurrido esa noche tan tormentosa para ella

" no hasta que me digas que es lo que te paso? El porque te has puesto así de pronto…?"

Realmente se sentía extraño, en su interior había una especie de "pelea interna"…deseaba saberlo…enterarse de su sufrimiento y por otro lado se decía "que le interesaba a él" "porque le daba tanta importancia" "porque se molestaba al notar su pena" Todas esas emociones desconocidas para su persona y realmente no sabía como reaccionar o que decirle ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esas sensaciones…

No sabía exactamente cuantos minutos estuvieron así… ¿o quizás solo fueron segundos? La verdad no se había percatado del tiempo, pero para el era como una eternidad y ya se estaba impacientando…  
Fue en eso cuando le sintió…como ella se lanzó sobre su pecho…atónito la escuchaba llorar a más no poder, era como si hubiera estado guardando ese dolor todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y por fin su corazón no pudo guardarlo más…  
Lo había pillado completamente desprevenido…en un comienzo no atino a nada…en su interior de solo sentirle llorar con tanto desespero…aquello lograba hacerle daño pero seguía sin entender el porque…ni el tampoco la razón por la que ahora se encontraba abrazándola…consolándola ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan…sensible a los sentimientos de otros?...no, no eran los sentimientos de "otros" lo que le preocupaban…eran solo los de ella  
Demo sus sensaciones dieron un vuelco cuando escucho las palabras que salían de los labios de la morena…logró sentir una punzada en su interior…un gran vacío de solo oírle…

"…l-les vi…y-yo le amaba t-tanto…" – decía entre sollozos ahogados por su tristeza y sufrimiento

"Les vi?... ¿Yo le amaba tanto? Amaba…ella amaba a alguien… ¿y eso que…¿Qué le importaba a él…¿En que le afectaba eso?... ¿Pero porque sus puños se tensaron de solo escucharle…¿Por qué su pecho se contrajo de solo oírle esas palabras? Y porque ahora se encontraba preguntándole…?

"… ¿A quien…¿Qué fue…¿A quienes viste…?" – le costó hacerlo y nadie podría enterarse de cuanto…

"…a…-el llanto ceso un poco…y ella solo bajo su mirada sin quitar su rostro del pecho del moreno…en su mirar lograba verse la tristeza de solo decir sus nombres…de solo pronunciarlos-…N-Naruto-kun y…Sakura…chan…"

¿Qué¿Cómo? Acaso había escuchado bien? Ella…estaba enamorada de ese Usuratoncachi? No podía ser, aquello era imposible…el recordaba que todas las chicas de Konoha…de su antigua villa solo morían por él ¿Acaso…?

"…estas enamorada de…Naruto…? – no sabía cuanto le había costado pronunciar esas palabras, pero la verdad es que había sido demasiado

Esperaba su respuesta expectante…incluso se separó un poco de ella para verle directo al rostro…demo solo veía que ella desviaba su cara…sus ojos para no verlo directamente… ¿Y porque eso le dolía¿Por qué se molestaba que ella no le viera de frente…¿Y porque demonios se encontraba preguntándole lo que era obvio? Era cierto…no tenía idea del porque le había preguntado, solo…quizás en su interior, en alguna parte de su oscuro ser deseaba que no fuera así…  
El silencio se fue prolongando…aquella anhelada respuesta no quería venir y eso le estaba dando a entender que era cierto…

Fue cuando en ese instante que ella hablo ya más calmada pero sin dejar ese tono y mirar lleno de melancolía

"…f-fue…antes de…encontrarte…de hallarte en el bosque…H-Había decidido contarle a Naruto-kun mis sentimientos, p-pero lo único que mis ojos vieron fue a ellos besándose…y mi corazón se hacia mil p-pedazos…  
Lloraba…corría…s-salí del lugar a la velocidad que mi dolor lo permitía…n-no se cuanto tiempo fue y del porque todo a mi alrededor se volvía…cada vez más oscuro…  
Fue cuando lo comprendí…lo tonta que había sido…c-creo que en mi interior siempre lo supe…  
Que Naruto-kun…nunca iba a…corresponderme…que s-solo tenía ojos p-para…Sakura-chan…"

Este la escuchaba atento y con cada palabra que le decía…con cada frase que escuchaba deseaba con todo su ser el destrozarle la cara a cierto rubio…  
La verdad es que no tenía idea del porque iba a decir lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, pero…algo en su interior le impulso a hacerlo

"……no deberías darte por vencida tan pronto…-bajo su mirada-…si lo quieres en verdad ¿no deberías luchar por…él?"

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras…y solo pudo corresponderle con una tierna sonrisa…este levanto su mirada y le vio sonreír…en sus mejillas se instalo un leve rosado pálido…

"No creas que me importa! Es solo que…"- le decía tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero ella le interrumpió…volvía a hablar mientras bajaba su mirada nuevamente

"…g-gracias…demo…no lo haré…"

No entendía ¿Por qué no lucharía por el cariño de la persona que amaba? Simplemente no lograba comprender eso… ¿Se daría por vencida así de fácil?

"¿Por qué? Si lo quieres deberías luchar por él…yo no soy bueno en esas cosas, pero es lo que cualquiera haría en tu caso ¿o no?" – le preguntaba confuso el uchiha

"…e-es verdad…creo q-que cualquiera haría e-eso, demo…-levanto su mirada…en ella se notaba un brillo especial…este solo la miraba atento…esperando que ella terminara de hablar-…n-no deseo causarle p-problemas a N-Naruto-kun…- mientras hablaba dirigía su mirada al oscuro y estrellado cielo

¿Problemas¿A que se refería¿Cómo podía poner en segundo plano sus sentimientos? No lograba comprenderlo

"…Problemas…?"

"…s-si…no deseo verlo t-triste…si l-le digo de mis sentimientos se q-que se angustiará y n-no deseo eso…y-yo seré feliz si el es feliz…aunque no s-sea a mi…lado" – termino con su mirada en el moreno…sonriéndole nuevamente"

Simplemente sorprendente…aquella chica no podía ser de esa manera…estaba sufriendo a costa de que "esa" persona fuera feliz… ¿Cómo podía ser así?  
Aquello era inconcebible…era…imposible de creer

-------

Minutos después iban camino donde estaban los compañeros de equipo de la Hyuuga junto con el tipo que escoltaban…ambos en silencio…al estar por llegar esta se detuvo y miro al moreno que también se había detenido al verle parar

"…G-Gracias S-Sasuke-san…-este la miraba sin comprender a aquellas palabras-…p-por escucharme…gracias a eso m-me siento mucho m-mejor"

"…Hmph…" – fue lo único que salió de los labios del portador del Sharingan mientras desviaba su mirada

"…B-Buenas…noches" – dicho eso esta comenzó a dirigirse a su carpa…junto a sus compañeros

Pov. Sasuke:-

Aún sigo sin comprenderlo… ¿Cómo puede ser esa chica así¿Es que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella misma?  
"¡Maldito Dobe!" se sorprendió por las palabras que acababa de salir de su boca… ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia? Era solo acaso por verla así de triste? "pues claro…que otra cosa podría ser?" Se decía a si mismo tratando de convencerse de ello mientras se subía un árbol…recostándose para tratar de dormir, demo…le estaba costando mucho, todo le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarlo conseguir el tan anhelado sueño…"¿Qué demonios esta pasando conmigo?...porque me importa tanto? Es solo por pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho por mi… ¿por eso es que no me he ido de su lado? Claro que si! si no que otra cosa podría ser?"  
Entre preguntas y peleas internas sus ojos se fueron cerrando de lo cansado que estaba…en especial su mente y no tanto su cuerpo…

Fin Pov. Sasuke:-

Pov. Hinata:-

Ya me encuentro en la carpa…estoy tan agradecida con Sasuke-san, no puedo creer que me haya desahogado con el…que lo haya hasta abrazado y llorado en su pecho…"porque lo hice?...me sentía…protegida…" su pecho…el calor que despide no es el mismo que Naruto-kun, pero…"m-me sentí muy…b-bien"  
Demo…porque no le conté todo?...porque no le dije cuando lo encontré en el bosque? Era verdad…cuando lo vi…esa luz…ese extraño brillo oscuro…

Flash Back

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo…ni en donde me encontraba…pero ya nada me importaba, no me interesaba lo que ocurriera con mi persona…fue en ese instante que a mis ojos llego una "extraña" luz…parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a extinguirse

"…Q-Que será e-eso?"

Tenía miedo de ir a mirar y me sentía realmente muy cansada tanto física como mentalmente para usar mi Byakugan. Fue que a mi mente vino la imagen de Naruto-kun que nunca se daba por vencido…que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie…baje mi mirada llena de tristeza, como podía seguir pensando en él…era una tonta sin remedio…  
Pero algo es cierto, yo también soy una ninja de Konoha y alguien que no se da por vencida…ese siempre a sido mi camino ninja

"A-Además…puede que a-alguien necesite…mi ayuda ¿n-no?"  
Logre reunir las fuerzas necesarias para acercarme…para dirigirme hacía donde provenía esa luz…fue en ese instante que le vi, era un chico más o menos de mi edad y estaba cubierto de heridas por todo su cuerpo…

"…N-No…p-puede ser…"- decía sorprendida y preocupada la chica de ver tan descabellada imagen ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a alguien en ese estado en medio del bosque?

Fue en eso que comenzó a acercarse de a poco y temerosa…cuando logró ponerse más cercano a la persona rompió un poco de su traje, tenía que limpiar su rostro ensangrentado…este solo daba pequeños gemidos de dolor pero no habría sus ojos, estaba semi inconciente…  
Al terminar de limpiar…de sacar la sangre fue cuando se pudo dar cuenta de quien era

"U-Uchiha…san? N-No puede ser…"

Fin Flash Back

Aun no puedo entender que fue aquel resplandor oscuro que me guío a ti, demo…no me arrepiento de haberlo seguido…ya que gracias a eso pude ayudarte a sanar y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? "T-Tu…también estás c-curando mis…heridas"  
Y me siento feliz de que aún no te hayas ido de mi lado…porque gracias a eso…ya no estoy tan sola, sin quererlo te has vuelto alguien importante en mi vida y en…tan poco tiempo  
"Es cierto! Seguro hace mucho frío afuera y no tienes nada con que abrigarte!"  
Cogí una manta y salí una vez más de la carpa, comencé a buscarte con mi Byakugan…hasta que di contigo sobre la rama de un árbol…empecé acercarme y colocando el chackra en la planta de mis pies fue que logre subir donde estabas…ya te habías dormido, así que te cubrí con cuidado para no despertarte…  
No se porque…pero algo me impulso a darte un cortito beso en la frente para luego mirarte y sonreír…Quizás era para agradecerte por escucharme o…no se…solo me nació hacerlo

"B-Buenas noches…S-Sasuke-san…"

Dicho eso me dirigí a mi tienda nuevamente…a tratar de dormir lo que resta de noche…ya más tranquila y todo gracias a él

----------

A la mañana siguiente…cuando desperté por las lamidas de Akamaru en mi rostro…pude darme cuenta de que aquella brazada…la que le había puesto a Sasuke-san…ella se encontraba sobre mi… ¿Pero como?... ¿Acaso vino temprano…? Espero y no lo hayan visto…

Mire a mi alrededor…ya todos se habían levantado ¡Dios! Creo que me quede dormida! Y todo por dormirme tarde anoche…  
Comencé a guardar mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude, además que estaba preocupada por Sasuke-san…no vaya a salir y lo encontraba atado a algún árbol o algo…  
Pero respire más aliviada cuando solo vi a mis compañeros y al sujeto que debíamos escoltar desayunando…sentí un gran alivio

Fin Pov. Hinata:-

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews :3

os quiero, espero este capi haya sido de su agrado n///n

bye

besos

DarkAmy-chan


	6. Tristeza

Aquí os traigo la conti, espero les guste n///n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que si lo hicieran tengan por seguro que Hinata se queda con Sasuke jejejejejej

* * *

**Pov. Sasuke:-**

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquella misión…y yo sigo en este lugar…junto a ella…  
En estos momentos Hinata se encuentra entrenando con su grupo y yo como siempre esperando a que llegue… ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?  
Esto ya se está volviendo una rutina…es como si nada hubiera pasado…cuando estoy a su lado…es como si mi espíritu se purificara, como si pudiera ser una mejor persona…como si todo mi pasado… ¡No! no puedo decir eso!...yo he vivido solo para cumplir mi meta, para matar a ese desgraciado…no puedo hacer que nada me haga olvidar el objetivo que me impuse desde la muerte de mis padres y Clan……  
Pero…luego que…? Una vez que cumpla mi meta… ¿Qué podría hacer?¿Podré tener alguna vez una vida normal?...  
Me encuentro sentado en el sofá…miro a mi alrededor…me siento tan…tranquilo… ¿Podré volver a tener esto?...está tranquilidad…está quietud…  
Me coloco de pie…a paso lento voy…a su alcoba…al llegar a ella solo puedo sentir su aroma…esta por todo el lugar  
Mis manos se van directamente a mi cabeza…a mi cien…No me entendía…simplemente esto no estaba bien, pero… ¿Por qué no hacía nada para remediarlo?

_"Sigo aquí…esperándote…"_

A mi mente viene el recuerdo…la misión…

_Flash Back_

_Me había despertado…algo me abrigaba…era una frazada…está me cubría del frío de la noche…_

_"Hinata…"_

_Fue lo único que salio de mis labios…miré al horizonte…ya estaba por amanecer  
Y yo me encontraba caminando hacía la carpa donde tu te encontrabas…  
No me importaba ser descubierto…no me importaba nada en absoluto…solo iba hacía donde tu estabas…  
Entre sin hacer el menor ruido…y mis ojos fueron a parar donde estabas tu…ahí…dormida…placidamente…y yo…hipnotizado con solo ver tu rostro…  
Tus ojos…tus labios…podré sonar un poco cursi pero…es la verdad…_

_"Un…Ángel…"_

_Eso fue lo único que logre pronunciar en un susurro, fui acercándome a ti…te cubrí con la brazada que estaba en mis manos…y seguí mirándote por unos segundos…me arrodille… ¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte¿Por qué no puedo apartarme de ti?_

_"Hinata…"_

_Tu nombre…aquel salió nuevamente de mis labios en un susurro…tu solo sonreíste dormida…y mi rostro se fue acercando al tuyo…me encontraba ya a escasos centímetros de tus…labios…  
No podía despegar la vista de ellos…me sentía atraído…se veían tan…indefensos, tan…deseosos…  
Mis pulsaciones iban en aumento…he instantáneamente trague saliva……  
Los rose…pude sentir el calor de tu aliento por unos segundos…fueron eternos para mi…  
Fue en ese instante que me di un golpe mental… ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?_

_Se alejo…aún arrodillado seguía mirándole dormir…todo era tan desconocido y extraño para él…calor…junto con el palpitar de su apagado corazón…eso empezó a sentir en su pecho…_

_Era mejor salir de ese lugar…podrían despertar en cualquier momento…_

_Fin Flash Back_

No logro comprenderme…no puedo así como así olvidarme de todo…el dolor y el sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar…  
Simplemente eso no puede suceder…he pasado muchos momentos y situaciones muy crudas solo para conseguir poder…y ahora ¿no deseo dejar está paz?  
En este lugar…me he sentido tan bien…tan…en armonía… ¿pero es solo por eso?  
¿Es por esta tranquilidad que no quiero irme?

"…hace tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera… ¿pero…eso que estuve a punto de hacer…?

El sonido de la puerta me hizo volver a la "realidad"…era ella que llegaba de su entrenamiento…y yo me sentía feliz de verle llegar?...

"…Que tonto me siento…" – solo dije en un susurro mientras bajaba mi mirada

**Fin Pov. Sasuke:-**

La morena llegada de sus entrenamientos…esos que solía tener con su grupo de equipo, pero se sentía muy contenta de poder regresar a su hogar…de que "alguien" estuviera esperándola en su apartamento…  
Saludo con su habitual cortesía al chico que venía apareciendo desde la habitación con su típica lentitud al caminar…

"H-He vuelto…a casa" – le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro…en el cual se podía ver el esfuerzo en lo que estaba haciendo…por la suciedad de su rostro…claro estaba

"…Bienvenida…- le decía el chico con su tono normal…para luego desviar su mirada y decirle…-…parece que el entrenamiento fue duro…

**La chica sorprendida sin lograr entender a que se refería…lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna…**

¿Cómo lo sabía? Era cierto, es que ella le había pedido ayuda a sus compañeros para poder mejorar sus técnicas…y a la Hyuuga le gustaba que la tomaran en serio cuando se trataba de mejorar…

"…lo digo porque tienes…la cara sucia" – le soltó así sin más mientras le señalaba su rostro, ahora ruborizada hasta el tope al escucharle decir eso

"¡¿C-Como?! Q-que…vergüenza…- decía tapándose la cara-…s-seguro por eso…-se callo de repente…y los colores tomaban más intensidad

En el rostro del moreno se dibujo una sonrisa poco notoria…más al verla correr de prisa al baño a limpiarse…todo mientras decía cosas como "Q-Que ver…guenza…con r-razón…y me han…por eso…"

No le entendía que era lo que quería decir, pero su manera de ser lo hacía sentirse tan…bien…Aquello era como si…se sintiera en familia…sin ninguna otra carga, solo…ella y él…el resto no importaba

Al poco rato está volvía del lavado…aunque su rostro se encontraba ya limpio …el rubor seguía instalado en sus mejillas…con su mirada puesta en el suelo…jugaba con sus dedos mientras intentaba hablar

"……P-Por eso…t-todos…volteaban a v-verme…q-que vergüenza…mañana le r-reclamaré a Kiba-kun y a S-Shino-kun por…no decirme…- este la miraba…la escuchaba en silencio como con cada palabra que trataba de pronunciar se iba colocando cada vez más roja-…s-seguro…y t-todos…se reían de mi…y…

**No pudo seguir hablando porque el moreno le interrumpió…su tono de voz…aquella era un poco más suave de lo normal…aquello sorprendió a la peliazul**

"…Te veías…bien…muy…-desvió su mirada para que esta no pudiera ver el rubor que se instaba en sus mejillas-…tierna…"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar salir de sus labios esas palabras tan dulces para ella…y su rubor no le abandonaba…con una sonrisa le agradeció por estas…  
El Uchiha solo se volteó…más ruborizado al mirarle

"…Hmph…solo digo la verdad, no tienes que agradecerme"

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la pequeña sala de aquel acogedor apartamento…ambos seguían igual…este dándole la espalda y ella mirándole…  
Fue en eso cuando la tristeza invadió su rostro…su mirar fue a dar a ningún punto fijo del suelo…sus brazos…uno a cada lado…

"…c-cuanto tiempo será…i-igual?...-este volteo a mirarle…pudo notar el sufrimiento en su mirada, pero no entendía a que se refería…el porque ahora se encontraba…triste-…e-estos…momentos…no son p-para siempre… ¿cierto?..."

Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas…con una melancólica sonrisa la limpio para luego sacudir suavemente su cabeza…  
Este solo permaneció en silencio…ahora comprendía a que se refería…aquello era verdad…en algún momento él se tendría que ir y… ¿tendría que olvidarse de ella?

¿Olvidarse de ella?...eso era lo que realmente quería ¿Es que ella se había vuelto importante para su vivir¿Por qué…¿Qué era todo esto?  
¿Qué era todo lo que a pasado junto a ella para él¿Qué era aquella frágil y delicada chica para su persona?

**En eso la voz suave de la Hyuuga lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…**

"…q-que tonta…d-disculpa S-Sasuke-san…es s-solo que…-negó con su cabeza y colocó en su lugar otra sonrisa...pero este sabía que era solo para aparentar…-…n-no es nada… ¡d-dime¿Q-Que te gustaría de almuerzo?

La chica de cabello largo azulado volteó, iba a ir a la cocina…pero la voz del moreno hizo detener su caminar…

"… ¿Qué sentirías si me tuviera que ir? – este mantenía su mirada en el suelo…su típica expresión sombría instalada en su rostro…en su mirar-… ¿Te…?"

No pudo seguir…ella le interrumpió…la chica seguía en la misma posición…la tristeza volvía a su rostro…bueno…nunca se había ido…solo la ocultaba muy bien…  
Siempre había sido buena para eso…para ocultar sus emociones

"…s-sería muy…triste…demo…s-se que ese día…e-ese momento t-tendrá que…llegar…" –está giro un poco su rostro para mirarle…está vez sonreía sinceramente-… ¿E-Ese es tu c-camino ninja, cierto?"

Lo había dejado mudo por varios segundos…no sabía como reaccionar, que responderle…ni que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior…  
Desconcertado solo pudo decir…

"…fideos fritos…eso estaría bien"

"… ¿E-Eh…?...Ah! C-Claro! – comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina americana-… ¡E-Enseguida…los prepararé! "

**Pov. Hinata:-**

No logro comprenderme… ¿Por qué me siento triste de solo pensar en que se tendrá que ir…?  
¿Qué esta pasando conmigo¿Por qué mis ojos se humedecen de solo pensarlo?  
Sigo siendo una chica débil…una chica que llora por todo…no tengo remedio…  
Aunque es verdad…me sentiré muy sola cuando llegue ese momento…me he acostumbrado a verle todos los días…a su presencia a mi alrededor…demo… ¿es solo por eso…?

**Fin Pov. Hinata:-**

Habían almorzado tranquilo…ya el ambiente se había "calmado"…en calma ella le contaba como había sido su entrenamiento con su equipo y este estaba admirado como ella se esforzaba por ser cada día mejor y más fuerte…nunca había conocido a nadie igual a ella…  
Durante la tarde todo estuvo de lo más tranquilo…como ya era costumbre en ellos bebían un té que la Hyuuga preparaba mientras observaban el inmenso y basto cielo…todo en una enorme paz  
La noche estaba llegando…y esta había decidido tomar un baño para luego irse a descansar…este estaba mirando por la ventana…algo le "molestaba" desde hace unos momentos…un extraño presentimiento le invadía…  
Fue en eso cuando vio una sombra sobre el tejado del frente…salió del departamento…tan rápido como pudo

**Al salir del baño ella se extraño de no verle…un dolor en su pecho le indicaba que "algo" no estaba bien…que nada bueno iba a suceder…**

-----------------------------------------------------

Había seguido aquella sombra hasta el bosque que rodea a la villa…hasta que se detuvieron...y sus ojos se tornaron más serios y oscuros al ver a aquella persona frente a él…

"…algo me dice que mi estancia en Konoha…yo…" – pensaba el moreno sin dejar de observar a quien tenía en frente

"tanto tiempo Sasuke-kun…hemos estado muy preocupados por ti" – decía la persona mientras se le tiraba prácticamente encima

continuara...


	7. Sentimientos

Gracias por sus reviews n///n

me alegra que les este gustando la historia

aquí les dejo la conti :3

Ya saben...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimotto...¡que envidia! ToT

* * *

Suspiro pesadamente…estaba aún pensando en que debería hacer…no le estaba tomando mucha importancia a la persona que tenía frente suyo…  
Hasta que esta se le lanzó a los brazos literalmente…Este salió de sus pensamientos…mirando con desagrado a la chica que lo miraba atrevidamente 

"…Puedes apartarte, Karin? Me molestas…"

Le dijo…esta reclamaba por bajo, pero este seguía de la misma manera…con su típico semblante frío  
Ella seguía mirándolo de manera sexy…con rubor le volvía a hablar…

"estábamos tan preocupados, pensábamos que te habías muerto porque no lograba sentir tu chackra"

"Tu puedes decirme que fue lo que paso? –ella lo miró confundida… ¿es que no se recordaba de nada?-…todo es borroso cuando trato de recordar algo"

Parecía que este decía la verdad… ¿Acaso era una especie de amnesia?  
Podría…quizás haber una esperanza de que no se acordara de todo y ella sacar provecho de esa situación?  
Se fue acercando de manera muy provocativa…comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en el pecho de este…  
"No recuerdas nada, Sasuke-kun? – este miró hacía al cielo…lo único que vino a su mente fue que al despertar abrazaba a la morena de ojos opalinos…acto seguido este desvió su mirada para que la pelirroja no viera ese rubor que se instalaba en sus mejillas-…ni siquiera que eras mi...novio?"

Este la miro con molestia ¿le creía idiota o que? Aunque hubiese olvidado todo…cosa que no es así, nunca se interesaría en una pesada como ella…era demasiado cargante para su gusto…

"No digas tonterías ¿quieres? No recuerdo lo que paso….el porque quede en ese estado, pero todo lo anterior si…"

Ella suspiro derrotaba, su plan para aprovecharse del chico había fallado

"…de acuerdo…lo que paso fue que ese maldito de Kabuto introdujo células de Orochimaru en su cuerpo y vino por ti…tu peleaste muy bien, pero tus heridas…aquellas del combate que tuviste contra ese sujeto de Akatsuki aún no estaban del todo curadas y…pues te fue más difícil ganarle y en una explosión fue que todos salimos disparados para distintas direcciones"

Este estuvo escuchándola atento y en silencio…parecía que decía la verdad

"Así que eso fue lo que paso…seguro Hinata me encontró en estado de semi-inconciencia tras la explosión…" – pensaba el Uchiha hasta que la voz de aquella chica le sacaba de sus pensamientos

" pero ya te he encontrado! Podrás volver con nosotros e ir tras tu hermano ¿no, Sasuke-kun?"

Este permaneció callado por varios segundos…Tendría que irse? Pero que estaba pasando con él?! Claro que debía hacerlo! Para matar a su hermano es por lo que vive…  
Fue en ese momento que el recuerdo de lo hablado con la chica de ojos opalinos vino a su mente…

_Flash Back_

_"… ¿Qué sentirías si me tuviera que ir? – este mantenía su mirada en el suelo…su típica expresión sombría instalada en su rostro…en su mirar-… ¿Te…?"_

_No pudo seguir…ella le interrumpió…la chica seguía en la misma posición…la tristeza volvía a su rostro…bueno…nunca se había ido…solo la ocultaba muy bien…  
Siempre había sido buena para eso…para ocultar sus emociones_

_"…s-sería muy…triste…demo…s-se que ese día…e-ese momento t-tendrá que…llegar…" –está giro un poco su rostro para mirarle…está vez sonreía sinceramente-… ¿E-Ese es tu c-camino ninja, cierto?"_

_Fin Flash Back_

La chica de lentes preocupada le miraba, este actuaba muy extraño…era como si dudara de lo siempre deseo hacer… ¿pero…porque?

"Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?- este le miro aún en silencio…eso más la preocupaba-…por cierto…estabas en tu casa cuando llegue? Ahí vivías antes de irte de Konoha?"

Este bajo su mirada…solo respondió con un "No" con cierto tono de melancolía?  
Le intrigaba más…si este no era su hogar ¿De quien sería?

"Y donde están Suigetsu y Juugo? Porque no han venido contigo?" – pregunto cambiando el tema

"pues…para no levantar sospechas…y como yo puedo detectar el chackra…me ofrecí"

"entiendo…puedes volver con ellos- esta sorprendida le preguntaba "¿Cómo¿Acaso no vas a volver conmigo?-…por ahora hay algo que tengo que hacer…-levanto su mirada hacía el cielo estrellado-…no puedo irme en estos momentos…"

"¿Por qué?! Acaso te has olvidado de tu meta? No te entiendo, estas muy extraño ¿sabías?" – decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo frustrada

** Este dirigió su mirada a ella…**

"¿Extraño? – está asintió mientras le decía…"estás un poco cambiado, ha sucedido algo?"-…tal vez…no lo se…por eso debo averiguarlo – ella no entendía nada, confundida lo miraba…en los ojos de este se podía ver cierto brillo que nunca antes había visto…sin duda algo había pasado y no le gustaba-…vete ahora, debo volver…te veré aquí mañana a esta misma hora ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió aún algo preocupada y confusa…pero no se atrevía a preguntar más  
Conocía el carácter del chico y si lo hacía seguro se enojaría…  
Solo lo miraba alejarse…lo veía volver a la villa rápidamente

Estaba angustiada, esa presión en su pecho no se iba…sentía que algo malo pasaría…  
¿Dónde estaría? Y porque se sentía tan sola en estos momentos?  
Acaso…no, aquello no podía ser…estaba pensando demasiado y el estar tanto tiempo viviendo a su lado la estaba confundiendo…  
En eso le escucho entrar por la puerta principal…este venía algo preocupado, ella pudo darse cuenta de aquello…y eso la hacía sentirse extraña…algo malo sucedería…

"Mm.…etto… ¿O-Ocurre algo malo…Sasuke-kun?"

Esta se fue acercando...hasta quedar a metros frente a él…este seguía con su mirada puesta en el suelo…al notar que no había respuesta ella se giró mientras bajaba su mirada llena de tristeza

"…e-entiendo…no puedes c-contarme ¿cierto?- este levanto su mirada hacía ella, demo…seguía en silencio-…y-yo…solo…m-me preocupe…-un suspiro melancólico salio de sus boca- o-olvídalo…debo irme a d-dormir…-volteó a mirarle-…b-buenas noches"

** Iba a comenzar a irse a su habitación cuando la voz del moreno la hizo detenerse…pero sin voltear a verle **

"…Hinata…yo…-cerraba sus ojos con rabia, enojado de no poder hablar como quería-…al diablo! No soy bueno con las palabras!"

Dicho eso con rapidez apareció frente a ella…esta sorprendida veía como este se encontraba a escasos metros de su persona…como este iba juntando sus labios con los de suyos…

"M-Mi primer beso…y es con…S-Sasuke…kun" – pensaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir tierno beso que este le brindaba

Segundos después este se fue separando de ella…ambos comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos…ella estaba con ese rubor instalado en sus mejillas  
Se miraban sin decir palabra alguna…ella por no la vergüenza y no saber exactamente que decir…el porque no hallaba como empezar a hablar…

"…Yo…tendré que irme, Hinata"

Aquello hizo que la vergüenza desapareciera…que en su lugar volviera aquel miedo y tristeza…  
Este la miraba...observando su reacción y esperando que ella dijera algo…

"…ya veo…-bajo su mirada mientras pronunciaba esas palabras…sentía como la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de cada parte de su pecho…y no deseaba mostrar tristeza frente al chico...sentía como los ganas de llorar comenzaban a aparecer, tenía que salir del lugar-…y-yo…debo irme a dormir…buenas noches Sasuke-kun"

Dicho eso esta corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si…haciendo caso omiso al portador del Sharingan que la llamaba por su nombre…  
Observando como está se encerraba y el sin hacer nada…  
Se dio un golpe mental ¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo¿Por qué la había besado?  
No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo meditando…recordando todo lo que había pasado este último tiempo…llegando a una sola conclusión…"Se había enamorado de aquella triste y dulce chica"

"que débil resulte ser…-dirigía su mirada a la puerta del cuarto de ella-…me pregunto que…-suspiro pesadamente-…ella esta enamorada de ese Usuratoncachi…-en eso vino a su mente el beso, aquel que le dio minutos atrás…se puso de pie…debía hablar con ella, mañana se iría y…todo volvería a ser como antes…-…Hinata…"- susurro lo último por bajo mientras ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio  
-----------------------

No quería aceptarlo…sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano…que este se iría pero… ¿tan pronto?  
¿Por qué? Es que no podía olvidarse de todo y quedarse con ella?  
Se sorprendió…se llevo la mano a sus labios… ¿desde cuando era tan egoísta?

"D-Debe ser…importante para…él…y yo...Q-Que me e-esta pasando…? P-Porque…estoy llorando…?- bajo su mirada mientras secaba aquellas gotas saladas con su mano-…¿q-que esta…s-sucediendo conmigo?"

A su mente venían los recuerdos…cuando le encontró herido…después el traerle a duras penas hasta su departamento…hasta donde ella vivía…luego curando sus heridas…hasta cuando despertó…aquel abrazo que le había dado

"P-Parecía…un n-niño pequeño…q-que deseaba el c-calor de su madre…"

Aquellos momentos en que la esperaba de llegar de su entrenamiento…sus silencios…su mirada vacía y sin emociones en un principio…la cual con el pasar del tiempo fue teniendo un pequeño cambio…  
La misión en la que estaba empeñado en acompañarle…esa noche…en la cual ella le contó de su dolor…se desahogo y lloro en sus brazos…  
Una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en sus labios…su llanto había cesado…pero las gotas seguían marcadas en sus mejillas…  
Y por último el beso…sus labios sobre los de él…  
Era cierto… ¿Por qué la había besado?...y porque ella no hizo nada por impedirlo?

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a la "realidad"…Aquella en su oscura habitación, donde solo el reflejo de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas de su ventana…  
La voz del chico desde el otro lado…se sentía nerviosa y aún con pena…

"Hinata…estas dormida? Necesitamos hablar…necesito…Hinata…yo"

**Fue en ese instante que ella abrió la puerta…en silencio lo hizo pasar…ambos con sus miradas agachas…sin saber que decir o por donde comenzar…**

"…G-Gomen…Sasuke-san…-este le miro sorprendido-…yo…e-entiendo que d-debas irte…es solo que…-comenzó a caminar hacía la ventana…a mirar por esta el cielo estrellado, este la miraba atento-…echare d-de menos tu…presencia…-las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas sin poder ser contenidas-…m-me había a-acostumbrado de verte y…q-que tonta y e-egoísta…-decía mientras se trataba de limpiar dichas gotas con sus dedos

Este se acerco a ella en silencio…a paso lento la miraba con cierta ternura nunca antes vista en el chico

"…te estoy muy agradecido – ella sorprendida le miro…sus lágrimas se detuvieron-…gracias a tus cuidados pude recuperarme por completo y…más de lo que tu crees…"

"S-Sasuke…san"

"Quiero preguntarte algo…-esta asintió pronunciando con su característica pasividad "C-Claro…lo que sea"…este desvió su mirada antes de pronunciar lo que iba a decir ¿Por qué? Por el rubor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus mejillas…-…me dejarías…dormir…contigo esta noche?

Hay estaba ella…toda ruborizada al escuchar eso…y este mirándola…esperando una respuesta en silencio…  
Solo asintió a penas mientras se colocaba toda roja

continuara...

* * *

Que pasen una Feliz Navidad!!!!

Los Kero n///n

**DarkAmy-chan **


	8. Comprensión

Hi!!

Primero que nada quiero desearles un prospero año nuevo que todos sus deseos y sueños se hagab realidad n///n

**Ya saben...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimotto...¡que envidia! ToT**

* * *

Ahí se encontraban acostados en la misma cama…en silencio  
Solo el palpitar de sus corazones lograba sentirse golpear el ambiente… 

**Pov. Hinata:-**

¿Por qué?...como pude…? Sasuke-kun…tenerlo tan cerca…en mi misma cama…  
Siento como mi corazón late fuerte y la presión sube a mi rostro, aún no logró entender el porque me has pedido esto…  
Gracias a kami que se me ocurrió comprar una cama grande que si no de seguro estaría desmayada o no se…mi nerviosismo ya no me esta dejando ni pensar  
Su mirada, sus ojos me están mirando tan fijamente… ¡grandioso! Eso me pone más inquieta, es mejor voltearme…su ojos logran confundirme, hasta mis manos sudan…  
Al voltearme podía todavía notar su mirada…ya podía imaginarme sus ojos clavados en mi nuca y yo ya no tenía idea de que color seguro estaba mi rostro tras la vergüenza…  
Fue en eso que mi cuerpo se tensó completamente y me quede sin aliento…totalmente muda…  
Me habías abrazado por la espalda…tus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome a ti, pude sentir tu respirar muy cerca de mi oído…y yo no sabía como detener el aumento de mis palpitaciones  
Solo tu nombre logre pronunciar apenas…

"S-Sasuke…san"

Tu voz…aquella se escuchaba tan…suave…tan necesitado…

**"Afecto, soledad en sus corazones…eterno dolor"**

"Dejadme…solo por esta noche Hinata…te necesito"

_Te necesito…te necesito…te necesito_

Esas palabras retumbaban como ecos en el lugar…en el oscuro sitio en el que se encontraban…  
Aunque el rubor seguía impreso en las mejillas de la Hyuuga…su nerviosismo había sido remplazado comprensión y una dulce sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos…siendo la cercanía del pelinegro que solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados aspirando el dulce aroma que despedía los cabellos de la chica…y de esa paz que tanto desprendía su ser…

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así…pero se sentía tan…bien  
Podía sentir el calor de su respirar en mi…sus brazos a mi alrededor…  
No tengo palabras para describir el momento…para expresar lo que sentía, solo…que nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera  
Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos…en lo que me hacías experimentar…cuando en eso tu voz logró sacarme de estos…de volver a la "tierra"…

"Hinata… ¿me…abrazarías?"

Me sorprendió…y un calor recorrió todo mi ser…pude sentirlo, y se que no me equivoco…  
Sasuke a sufrido mucho…a estado solo tantos años desde pequeño tras la muerte de sus padres, solo es alguien que necesita cariño…calor  
Después de todo no somos tan diferentes…ya que por mucho tiempo yo me sentí de la misma manera, todo después de la muerte de mi madre y los rechazos constantes por parte de mi padre…todo eso me hicieron caer en la más profunda oscuridad…hasta que conocí a Naruto-kun, gracias a él es que mi ser volvía a brillar…hasta que lo vi con Sakura…en ese momento fue que mi espíritu estuvo a punto de volver a las tinieblas…hasta que…llegaste tu…

Fui volteándome poco a poco…y le sonreí con ternura al estar ya frente a él  
Coloque mis manos en su rostro, pude notar su sorpresa…pero no dijo nada…solo seguía mirándome en silencio…

"N-No estas solo S-Sasuke-kun…"

Al escucharme decir esas palabras tus ojos se abrieron un poco por ellas mismas y yo seguía mirándote de la misma forma…

Un abrazo…te apegaste a mí colocando tu cara en mi pecho como un niño pequeño que quiere sentir el calor de su madre…  
Te abrace protectoramente mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba tu cabello…  
Muchos sentimientos inundaron mi ser…pero el que más predomino fue…la tristeza, sabía que esto era como una despedida…que mañana seguro partirías rumbo a tu venganza y me quedaría sola nuevamente…solo que esta vez sería un poco diferente…ya que te extrañare a ti  
Pero se que esto no se puede evitar, que tu meta siempre a sido el vengar a tus padres…que eso es lo más importante para ti y yo…solo soy otro paso más en tu oscuro camino…Solo espero que todo que pasamos juntos te haya servido de algo para que puedas cumplir tus expectativas y que por supuesto…no te olvides de mi ya que yo nunca podré olvidarte…

"S-Sasuke-kun…etto…puedo…preguntarte a-algo?"

No hubo respuesta…solo es respirar suave, suspire rendida…te habías quedado dormido, me quede observando tu rostro…lucías tan…pacifico…  
¿Cómo el rostro de alguien puede cambiar tanto cuando duerme? Solo pude sonreír para luego cerrar mis ojos

"B-Buenas noches…Sasuke-kun"

**Fin Pov Hinata**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Mañana llego con la luz del sol que se escabullía entre las cortinas dando al apaciguado rostro del Uchiha que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos para encontrarse directamente con los pechos de la dormida Hyuuga  
Se atoro con su propia saliva ante tal vista mañanera…segundos recordó la noche anterior

"…ya veo…dormí como hace tiempo que no lo hacía (tengo que decirlo!! Durmió calientito xDDDD)…un leve rubor se instalo en sus mejillas al notar que está aún lo tenía abrazado y de lo linda que se veía durmiendo, se había quedado embelesado mirándole…sus largas pestañas…su piel blanca como la porcelana…se detuvo en sus labios…los observaba con suma paciencia…  
Se encontraba entre abiertos, invitando a ser probados…inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte…

¿Lo haría? La besaría?

Que diablos! Lo haría, después de todo deseaba hacerlo y no podía negarlo  
Fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios…para juntarlos con los de él…

Cuando en eso el sonido la puerta hizo que la chica despertara, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver al moreno a los pies de la cama colocándose su tatami mientras tocia por bajo y pronunciaba un seco "B-Buenos días"  
La peliazul al verle los colores le subieron al rostro con rapidez, más al recordar lo ocurrido anoche y como durmieron…

"B-Buenos d-días Sasuke…kun"

**En eso los golpes de la puerta fueron con más fuerza y la voz de un chico bastante escandaloso se escuchaba desde el otro lado**

"Hmph, parece que ese chico perro esta impaciente por verte" – decía serio el ojinegro mientras se terminaba de arreglar

La chica abrió sus ojos preocupada de que este pudiera percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha en su casa  
Así que poco más arrastro al chico que no entendía nada al baño…cerrando la puerta tras de él

"E-Espera ahí p-por favor…veré a…que v-vino K-Kiba-kun…"

Desde adentro del baño el menor de los Uchiha reclamaba entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la tapa del inodoro a esperar…

Escuchaba molesto como el Inuzuka le hablaba, para su gusto este seguía siendo muy confianzudo con la chica y no le agradaba para nada…  
Fue en ese instante que una voz en su mente le dijo…

_"Y a ti eso que te importa? Tu te irás y ella puede estar con quien sea…eso incluye al chico perro ¿no crees?"_

Este se puso de pie…abrió un poco la lleve del grifo…se mojo el rostro   
Le atormentaba, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien más estuviera con ella provocaba una enorme rabia en su interior e incertidumbre  
En esos momentos es que dudaba exactamente que hacer…si debía irse de su lado o no…

"pero en que demonios estoy pensando!! No puedo olvidarme así como así por lo que siempre he vivido… ¿Qué hay de todo lo que tuve que pasar? Simplemente no se puede borrar, debo dejar de ser tan egoísta…que yo haya arruinado mi vida no quiere decir que deba hacer lo mismo con la de ella, Hinata debe seguir brillando con esa intensidad…yo no tengo derecho a apagar su resplandor…"

Fue en eso que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada algo nerviosa de la chica…por lo que el moreno lograba darse cuenta el Inuzuka seguía en la sala de estar

"¿Cuándo se ira? – Preguntaba bastante molesto el Uchiha a la peliazul que mantenía su mirada baja con el rosado en sus mejillas, al no tener respuesta el chico volvía a hablar- ¿Hinata? Sucede algo?

Le preocupada, por estar metido en sus pensamientos no había seguido escuchando lo que hablaban y ahora la chica que estaba a metros de su persona se veía bastante ruborizada para su gusto, además de lucir nerviosa ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos? Comenzó a sentir una ola de celos recorrer todo su ser, con firmeza tomo de los hombros a la Hyuuga…está se sorprendió por la mirada que tenía este

"S-Sasuke-kun?" – entre nerviosa, ruborizada y sorprendida fue lo único que pudo articular

**En ese momento la voz del otro chico al otro lado de la puerta se escucho…**

"Apúrate en bañarte y vestirte Hinata, Kurenai-sensei nos está esperando"

Esas palabras, aquellas retumbaron en la cabeza del Uchiha…luego miró como la ojiblanco se tornaba más roja de lo que estaba de solo escucharlas…

"Bañarse?...un momento…si ella tiene que bañarse y yo no puedo salir del baño por ese sujeto…-en sus mejillas se comenzó a instalar un leve rubor casi imperceptible a la vista-…eso quiere decir que…"-trago saliva al obtener la respuesta en sus pensamientos

"Mm.…etto…y-yo…no se q-que hacer…" – decía la chica con la cara más roja que un tomate

El moreno la observo con detenimiento, no pudo evitar imaginársela desnuda frente a el…sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, si seguía así la sangre subiría a su cabeza y terminaría saliendo por su nariz…prefirió voltearse, darle la espalda…y decirle

"pues báñate"

Lo dijo con la más normal tranquilidad y la morena de ojos opalinos sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada por los nervios, aún no asimilaba lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar…

"¡¿E-Eh?!"

continuara...

* * *

Grax por sus reviews n.n

espero haya sido de su agrado el capi

cuidense ¡besos!

**DarkAmy-chan **


	9. Adios

Hi!!  
**Ya saben...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimotto...¡que envidia! ToT**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seguían ahí en silencio…los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movían…ambos nerviosos

**Pov. Hinata:-**

¿Q-Que puedo hacer? Bañarme…delante de Sasuke-kun…¿Qué debo hacer?  
Mi corazón late tan…fuerte…y aunque el este volteado…no puedo evitar sentir e-estos nervios  
Mi rostro…puedo sentir el calor en ella…seguro y estoy c-completamente roja…  
¿Q-Que debo hacer?...Kurenai-sensei n-nos esta esperando y no puedo…dejar a Kiba-kun e-esperando por mucho tiempo…  
Trato de controlar mi respirar…no tengo opción…aunque muera de vergüenza…e-espero y Sasuke-kun no voltee…

**Fin Pov Hinata:-**

**Pov. Sasuke:-**

Estoy tan absuelto en mis pensamientos y tratando de apartar de mi estas extrañas emociones…esto me esta afectando demasiado ¿Por qué¿Por qué justo ahora que voy a marcharme? Maldito chico perro…aunque…¡¡No!! Basta! No puedo estar pensando en esas cosas ¡¿Qué Diablos me has hecho Hinata?!  
Me encontraba tratando de calmarme, de evitar poner la misma cara de idiota que colocaba ese Usuratoncachi mirando a Sakura…concéntrate en Itachi, concéntrate en tu venganza Sasuke…  
Si, eso debo hacer…! Cierro mis ojos tratando de enfocar mi mente en ese objetivo, pero un ruido proveniente de donde esta ella me distrae me hace mirar de reojo…¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Por Kami ¡¡Se esta sacando en verdad la ropa!!  
Trato de no mirarla, si lo hago no se si pueda controlar mis instintos y emociones…fue en eso que ella me hablo, se notaba en su voz lo nerviosa que estaba…y por lo que vi su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate bien maduro, hablando de madurez…¡¡¡No!!! Creo que el haber sido subordinado de ese ero de Kakashi-sensei me esta afectando ahora… ¡Demonios!

"Etto…S-Sasuke-kun...mmm…ano…esto…no vayas a…v-voltear…"

¿Qué no vaya a voltear¡¿Qué no vaya a voltear?! Y como controlo esto que siento? Como controlo yo estos impulsos por hacerla mía? Demonios! Maldita la hora que me deje meter en este baño, no estaría pasando por esto…  
Abrió la llave del agua…ciento como comienza a caer el agua de la regadera e inconcientemente trago saliva de solo pensar que aquellas gotas recorren tu cuerpo desnudo a escasos pasos de mí

Que debo hacer? Deberé…o no… ¡maldición y doble maldición! Esto es peor que en una batalla, al menos en estas se como reaccionar y que hacer…demo…ahora no tengo idea de cómo actuar y…si…volteo a mirar… ¿Qué podría pasar?

"que podría pasar…" – decía por bajo…casi en un susurro que solo podría escucharlo el

Comenzó a voltear lentamente mientras escuchaba como el agua seguía cayendo y daba en la piel de la morena…su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con más fuerza, sus manos sudaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho…hasta que pudo ver su silueta, aquella que se reflejaba a través de las cortinas de aquella ducha  
Por unos segundos se quedo ahí en ese lugar inmóvil observando como aquella se movía con nerviosismo y lentitud para coger el jabón que escapaba de sus manos, se le había caído y comenzaba a agacharse…

**Este trago saliva una vez más mientras sentía como el calor se acumulaba bajo sus pantalones**

"Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo contenerme más…al diablo con que ese chico perro este afuera, al demonio con todo…esto es más fuerte que yo"

Una vez pensado eso fue desasiéndose de sus ropas si quitar la vista de la Hyuuga que estaba muy metida en lo suyo, tratando de controlar sus nervios de saber que el Uchiha estaba a pocos pasos de ella…sabiendo que podría verla desnuda, de solo pensarlo se moría de la vergüenza

En ese instante que ella comenzaba a ponerse de pie al recoger el jabón fue el que he aprovechado para meterme junto a ella y rodearla con mis brazos…atrayéndola a mi cuerpo desnudo, ella se tensa por completo y un pequeño gritillo de asombro sale por sus labios…te volteo rápidamente para quedar frente a frente junto con nuestra respiración y el rubor que aumentaba en tus mejillas…

"S-Sasuke-san?...q-que haces…? Y-Yo…etto…tu…"

Sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarles, pero logre retenerla con firmeza mientras la atraía más a mí…y nuestros sexos se rozaban, aquella sensación fue indescriptible…mejor que cualquier pelea que hubiera tenido

"Shh…o quieres que ese chico nos escuche?" – le decía con tono ronco y suave al oído- quiero que seas mía…quiero poseerte por completo"

Te dije y aunque no pudiera ver tu rostro…puedo imaginarme aquella expresión que seguro se instalo en tu cara, mis manos comenzaron a descender hasta tu trasero...tu piel…es tan suave, tan apetecible  
Una sonrisa llena de lujuria es la que yo mostraba en estos instantes de solo sentir tus nervios y tu sorpresa…

"ah…y-yo…no se…yo…"

Te silencie con un beso…un beso que en un comienzo era suave pero lleno de necesidad…poco a poco fue subiendo el calor junto con la intensidad de este mismo…nuestros cuerpos bajo aquella regadera y mis manos acariciando tu espalda…cada centímetro de esta hasta volver a tus trasero y apretarlo mientras de tus labios escapaba un suave gemido de solo sentirme…  
Tuvimos que cortar aquel ardiente beso por falta de aire, lograbas dejarme sin aliento…  
Fuimos abriendo nuestros ojos lentamente…me encantaba ese rubor bajo tus mejillas, te hacía ver tan dulce…tan inocente y adorable  
Podía ver tus pechos ir al ritmo de tu respiración agitada y el agua tibia seguía cayendo sobre tu hermoso cuerpo, seguro te hicieron con cincel…porque eres simplemente perfecta en su totalidad, eres como un ángel caído del cielo…aquel que ha venido a iluminar mi camino…

"Quieres que te jabone la espalda, Hinata-chan?"

Le decía mientras tomaba entre mis manos aquel jabón que se te había escapado con anterioridad…  
Tardaste en responder...Hmph, seguro es por vergüenza…pero después asentiste lentamente mientras te volteabas y apartabas tu cabello hacía un lado y yo me acercaba para empezar con mi "tarea", la cual podría hacer las veces que sea necesario…  
Con suavidad comencé a pasarlo por tu suave espalda sin dejar espacio libre de la espuma que desprendía, mientras besaba tu cuello y tu solo cerrabas aquellos hermosos ojos opalinos dejándote llevar…

"voltéate, para jabonarte por delante"- Le decía seductoramente al oído

Comenzaste a voltear lentamente mientras bajabas tu mirada totalmente ruborizada…que tierna eres, aunque he visto tu cuerpo desnudo ese rubor no te abandona…simplemente adorable  
Me acerque para seguir con lo mío…mi mano comenzó a bajar por tu cuello a uno de tus pechos, me encantó sentir aquella tensión de solo sentir mis dedos tocar tus pezones y esparcir la espuma por ellos con suma delicadeza y cuidado…deseo memorizar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo…hasta el mínimo detalle, al terminar con uno continué con el siguiente…tu solo mordías tu labio al sentirme...cerrabas tus ojos por el placer que te daba…solo te dejabas llevar  
El agua se llevaba aquellos restos de espuma…y yo aprovechaba para lamer tus pezones, succionarlos dar pequeñas mordidas mientras se erectaban…realmente disfrutaba darte tanto placer y que mis labios pudieran probar cada parte de tu cuerpo para volver a besar tu boca y nuestras lenguas luchar por ganar control hasta quedar sin aliento  
Esa insaciable pelea continuaba mientras una de mis manos comenzaba a descender hasta tu sexo…tu cuerpo se tenso al sentir mis dedos dentro de ti…te aferrabas a mis hombros con fuerza y tratabas de no gemir muy fuerte para no ser escuchada…eso me causaba más satisfacción…más excitación y solo puedo sonreír ante ello

"ammm…S-Sasuke-san…mmm…d-detente…onegai…mmm…"

Fui retirando mis dedos comprobando lo mojada y dispuesta que te encontrabas, te subí a mis caderas…al pasar tus piernas por mi cintura me introduje en ti lentamente…nos acoplamos a la perfección, era como si fueses echa a mi medida…pase aquella barrera de tu virginidad un quejido salio de tus labios el cual calle con mis besos mientras el movimiento de nuestras caderas iban poco a poco tomando más intensidad…cada vez más velocidad junto con nuestras respiraciones…  
En ese momento se escucho la voz de ese molesto chico…aquella me sacó de mi fantasía…  
Si…me había quedado embelesado mirándola y…he soñado despierto…Hmph, esto no me pasaba antes…es mejor cerrar mis ojos y voltear, porque por mucho que la desee…por mucho que quiera hacerla mía…me es imposible

**Fin Pov. Sasuke:-**

"Te falta mucho Hinata? Recuerda que Kurenai-sensei no le gusta esperar" – decía desde el otro lado de la puerta el Inuzuka

"H-Hai…etto…ya casi…"

**Pov. Hinata:-**

Todavía siento mi corazón latir con fuerza…de solo pensar que esta aquí…en el baño conmigo…  
Dejo que el agua moje mi rostro…tal vez así este rojo se vaya de mi rostro, tal vez así logre calmar mi corazón y pensamientos para darme prisa y poder ir donde Kurenai-sensei…  
De solo pensar en ello el semblante triste vuelve a mi cara, no tengo deseos de ir…como me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta que…hasta que él se vaya…  
¿Eh? Que es esto? Una lágrima corre por mis mejillas…seh…esto me duele  
No quiero que se vaya, demo…ese es su camino ¿Quién soy yo para impedírselo?  
Además que es el destino que Sasuke-san a escogido…  
Debo tratar de no mostrarme triste, no deseo que el se lleve un recuerdo de mi rostro triste cuando parta…debo tratar de mantenerme con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sienta deseos de llorar…  
Cierro la llave del agua caliente ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan vergonzosa? Que digo! Claro que cualquiera lo estaría…por Kami! Estoy con un chico en el baño y me encuentro desnuda!!

"etto…v-voy a salir…n-no voltees…o-onegai, Sasuke-san…"

Apenas logró decir en un susurro mientras comenzaba a correr la cortina a la velocidad que se lo permitía su vergüenza y timidez…  
Le vio, el se encontraba de espaldas aún…tal y como lo había visto al entrar a la ducha, respiro más tranquila pero…no supo porque al verle de espaldas su corazón se entristeció ¿Acaso quería que la estuviera mirando?...simplemente no se entendía ni ella misma, todo era tan confuso desde que el llego a su vida

"No te preocupes, no volteare…puedes vestirte tranquila"

Me dijo con esa tranquilidad que lo caracteriza y yo apenas pude asentir y pronunciar un "H-Hai" mientras cogía una toalla para secarme…"A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-san…p-por no intentar mirar…"

Tardo unos segundos en asentir ¿Acaso…? No…seguro son ideas mías… ¿Por qué va a querer mirarme? Recuerdo que Sasuke-san era muy popular entre las chicas de la academia y…seguro lo sigue siendo…puede tener a…cualquiera ¿Por qué fijarse en mi?  
Se sorprendió a si misma una vez más por sus pensamientos ¿es que deseaba que él se fijara en ella?  
Fue en ese instante que sus palabras me sorprendieron…provocaron que aquel rojo volviera a posesionarse de mis mejillas

"aunque…desee hacerlo…no lo haré"

"H-Huh?"

Los minutos pasaban y yo había terminado de vestirme…le dije que ya podía voltear mientras cogía la pasta de dientes  
Ya lista y preparada para salir del baño…al poner mi mano en la perilla voltee a mirarle

"Em…etto…n-no te vayas aún…espera a que regrese…onegai"

Pude ver su sorpresa, iba a decirme algo pero yo literalmente salí arrancando del lugar…dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-----------------------------------

Así mirando una vez más hacia la puerta del baño salí con Kiba-kun rumbo al encuentro con nuestra maestra…esperanzada de que Sasuke-san no se fuera sin despedirse…  
Las horas se me hicieron eternas, tuvimos que hacer una misión clase D y luego acompañarla a hacerse un chequeo…ya saben…para ver el estado del bebé, suerte que todo estaba en orden…  
Apenas termino, me disculpe con todos he salí corriendo, ya estaba oscureciendo…algo en mi interior me decía que ya no estaría…que se iría sin decirme un último adiós  
Abrí la puerta para acceder dentro y llamé su nombre…comencé a buscarle por toda la casa y solo la soledad fue la que me recibió…ya se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Solo pude caer de rodillas al suelo por el peso de mi tristeza mientras me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de contener mis lágrimas…

"Adiós…S-Sasuke-san"

**Fin Pov. Hinata**

Una sombra observaba por el tejado del frente, sus inexpresivos ojos le miraban con cierta melancolía…solo bajo su mirada

"N-No pude…lo siento…es mejor así…-volteó- Adiós…Hinata-chan" – dijo para luego desaparecer en el manto oscuro de la noche

continuara... **  
**

* * *

Grax por sus reviews n.n 

espero haya sido de su agrado el capi

cuidense ¡besos!

**DarkAmy-chan **


	10. Reencuentro

Hi!!  
**Ya saben...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimotto...¡que envidia! ToT**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pov Hinata:-**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke-kun se fue…siete días donde solo he creído ver su silueta frente a mí en todo momento  
Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en mi rostro y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo…otra vez me encuentro llorando…  
Lo extraño…le hecho tanto de menos…  
¿Pero…porque? Sabía que esto iba a pasar…que en algún momento el tendría que partir, creía que lo tenía claro…demo… ¿Por qué me duele tanto…?  
Es acaso porque me quede sola? Porque me había acostumbrado a su compañía?  
Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en silencio, era…no se…estaba tan tranquila a su lado…me sentía…protegida

**¿Pero es solo por eso?**

De solo recordar todos los momentos a su lado…mi corazón se llena de un calor que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera por Naruto-kun, pero a su vez de tristeza de que ya no vaya a estar más…  
He tenido que fingir que me encuentro bien frente a todos…ellos no sabían de Sasuke-kun y por ende desconocen de mi pena…  
Le extraño, quisiera que volviera, pero…¿Por qué?...no logro comprenderme…¿Qué es lo que siento..? Porque me siento…de esta manera?

**Fue en ese instante que en el que pude darme cuenta…**

A mi mente vino la imagen del beso…esa noche…antes de irte  
Tú me besaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Acaso solo jugabas conmigo?  
Porque lo hiciste…si después tendrías que irte?

**Porque…?**

No puedo evitar sentir esto…no puedo contener este llanto…no ahora…

"Q-Que me he dado cuenta…que me he enamorado…de ti" -dijo la morena mientras mantenía su mirada baja y al suelo iban a parar las gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos-…demo…otra vez he sido…rechazada"

Como pude…? En que momento…?  
No debí…? No debiste…

Se que tienes tu meta, se que para ti es lo más importante, demo…como desearía verte una vez más…

**¿Pero para que? Para que después me cueste más decirte adiós? **

Toco mis labios…aún puedo sentir los tuyos sobre los míos, y si cierro mis ojos…puedo dibujarte frente a mi…como esa noche…cuando me robaste un beso

"M-Mi primer beso tuyo…y también de d-despedida…"

Seco mis lágrimas, no deseo que mañana mis ojos amanezcan hinchados…podrían darse cuenta y…no sabría que decirles…  
No podría dar explicación…y mucho menos decirles esto que siento…

"E-Esto que siento p-por ti…lo guardaré p-por siempre…en mi corazón"

Además de que mañana tenemos una misión y debo estar en condiciones  
…mañana parto en misión y tú no estarás ahí para protegerme…para decirme que quieres ir conmigo para que nada me pase…

**Ya no estarás y yo me siento más sola que nunca**

Me dirijo asía la ventana…mis ojos observan embelezados el extenso cielo cubierto de estrellas y lo hermosa que se ve la luna llena…  
A mi mente viene tu recuerdo nuevamente… ¿Qué estarás haciendo¿Te encontrarás contemplando la luna al igual que yo?

_Me extrañaras como yo a ti…?_

**Fin Pov. Hinata:- **

----------------------------------

**Pov Sasuke:-**

Una semana…he estado siete días sin verle, pero…no he logrado sacarla de mi mente…  
No he podido concentrarme en mi búsqueda, en mí a estado presente tu sonrisa en todo momento…extraño el calor de tu alma…la luz que despides

Como hubiera deseado no haberte conocido, estaba tan bien antes de verte…de pasar un tiempo a tu lado…  
Y ahora…nada es lo mismo sin ti, sin tu presencia junto a mí

_Te extraño, te necesito…eres mi luz_

Juugo me ha preguntado que es lo que me pasa, que he cambiado…que estoy diferente y es verdad…en el corto tiempo que estuve contigo Hinata…lograste un cambio en mi, cosa que nunca nadie logro hacer…  
Pero también me hiciste dependiente…ahora no puedo seguir sin tenerte junto a mi…  
Ni siquiera he podido alejarme mucho de Konoha…antes solo deseaba mantenerme lejos, fuera de todo aquellos vínculos…de esos lazos que aquella villa me daba y ahora…en estos momentos…no puedo alejarme mucho de ti, de estos vínculos que he creado contigo…

Quiero verte…deseo mirarte una vez más pero… ¿seré capaz de separarme de ti nuevamente?  
¿Qué estarás haciendo?  
Espero y no estés con ese chico perro...que digo…si lo estuvieras estarías en todo tu derecho  
A quien engaño…mis manos se han tensado de solo imaginarlos juntos, de solo pensar que podría estar tocándote…mis ojos se han puesto rojos por el Sharingan de solo imaginarte en sus brazos…  
Un suspiro cansado sale de mis labios tratando de calmarme… ¿Qué demonios me encuentro haciendo? Si quiero olvidarme de ella… ¿Por qué la sigo recordando?

"Que tonto me siento…"

"¿Por qué te sientes tonto, Sasuke-kun?"

Diablos, es Karin… ¿Por qué ese afán de seguirme? Detesto que no me deje solo aunque sea un momento, pero me hizo recordar lo que yo pensaba de las mujeres…bueno…eso antes de conocerte claro esta  
Siempre pensé que las chicas eran unas tontas que lo único que se preocupaban era de su apariencia para así lograr llamar mi atención, las encontraba tan huecas, tan vacías…hasta que apareciste tu…Eres tan diferente a todas…no haces nada por llamar la atención y por eso ese usuratoncachi nunca se dio cuenta de tu amor por el, aunque…eso en parte me da gusto…puedo sonar malo, pero…no podría verte en manos de otro  
Soy egoísta, pero…es la verdad…no lo soportaría

"¿Qué quieres Karin?"

Ahí estaba con esa mirada ¿es que no ve que no quiero nada con su persona?  
Me desagradan las mujeres como ella, no tienen orgullo ni dignidad…  
Aquí viene a pegárseme en el brazo, le miro con desagrado y no se va…

"Apártate Karin, no ves que quiero estar solo"

Ella me suelta molesta ¿y que me importa? No me interesa que me digan que así no se trata a una mujer, pero no soporto que se me acerque alguien que no seas tú…

"¿Qué te sucedió, Sasuke-kun? Desde que estuviste apartado de nosotros, y volviste un tiempo a tu aldea…desde ese momento no eres el mismo"

Desvió mis ojos al cielo…observo la luna por unos segundos…aquel resplandor plateado me recuerda a tu mirada…tan pura como aquel astro, cierro mis ojos tratando de guardar esa imagen en mi mente

"porque no me contestas? Porque no me dices nada?"

Esas palabras me sonaban familiares, claro…ya recuerdo…fue cuando Sakura…  
Suspiro pesadamente…esto me aburre

"¡Porque tengo que darte explicaciones?! Porque no me puedes dejar en paz? Deja de acosarme, no ves que no me interesas de esa manera?"

Le dije de bastante molesto, absolutamente nadie viene a decirme que hacer…nadie  
No soy un niño chico y no tengo porque darles explicaciones de mis actos ¡Y mucho menos a alguien sin dignidad como ella!

Volteo molesta, pero aún así desistía de irse, ya me estaba colmando

"……Si no estabas en tu casa esa noche… ¿c-con quien estabas, Sasuke-kun?...-le mire molesto-… ¿Acaso…con una chica¡¿Acaso conociste a alguien y por eso has cambiado?!"

Desvié la mirada, ella había dado en el blanco…pero no podía permitir que lo notara…

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Karin…quieres dejarme tranquilo"

"Lo sabía, es una mujer, y tal parece que te ha dejado bastante enganchado ¿no?"

"¡¡Que te vayas he dicho!!"

Por fin me quedaba en compañía de mi soledad, pero en algo tenía razón…y es que no puedo sacarte de mi mente…me enamore por primera vez y de quien menos me esperaba…que débil resulte ser, un completo fracaso...

"ahora solo deseo verte una vez más… ¿Qué estarás haciendo¿Te acordarás de mi?"

No puede ser, que cursi me he puesto ¿así es el amor? Sentirse como un idiota que no puede dejar de pensar en esa persona ni por un segundo? No puedo soportar esto! Tengo que verle, necesito hacerlo…

"Deseo verte, Hinata"

**Fin Pov. Sasuke:- **

-------------------------------------------

La mañana había llegado con el canto de las aves en su ventana, se bajaba de su cama sin ánimos ¿Cómo aquella mañana podía ser tan opuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos?  
Ella estaba para días oscuros…nublados como se encontraba su corazón desde la partida del moreno…  
Pero tenía que aparentar, tendría que arreglarse y mostrar una sonrisa para que no notaran su sufrimiento…  
Los pájaros cantaban, volaban por lo alto del cielo…y ella pegada al suelo por el dolor de su corazón

¿Por qué…?  
¿Por qué cuando uno quiere algo, este siempre se aleja?

Se ducho y arreglo pero aún así lucía pálida, demacrada…  
Suspiro cansada y respiro profundamente tratando de hallar algo de fuerza en su ser, tenía que rendir en un cien por ciento…ella era una kunoichi por sobre todo y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su rendimiento como tal  
Así de decidida se dirigió rumbo a juntarse con sus compañeros, aparentando total normalidad…aunque por dentro su ánimo era otro

-----------------

La luz del sol le había despertando dándole en pleno rostro…  
Era otro día, otra mañana donde nuevamente se sentía vacío y sin saber exactamente que hacer... ¿Y si iba a verle¡No! no podía…después le iba a costar más despedirse, no le había dicho adiós la noche de su partida y menos podría hacerlo ahora…  
¿Pero que entonces? Se alejaría de una vez por todas de Konoha y sus alrededores…? Podría alejarse completamente de ella?

"Es lo mejor, debemos partir lo más pronto posible" – decía por bajo mientras ponía de pie

----------------

Que extraña manera tiene de actuar el destino ¿no creen?  
Este suele presentarse de muchas formas, pero uno nunca puede escaparse…  
Todo ya esta escrito desde un comienzo…y no se puede evitar, solo te podrás dar cuenta cuando no haya vuelta atrás…que todo esta por algo, que todo lo ocurrido tiene un porque y…que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…así como los unió una vez, todo vuelve a repetirse…en aquel bosque…

Les habían encomendado la misión de ir a dejar unos pergaminos a la aldea de la Arena, una misión clase B…eran unos documentos de suma importancia para el Kazekage…iban saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta que Kiba el chico del clan Inuzuka se detuvo de improviso y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo

"Siento el olor de tres…no…cuatro personas…"

"……puede que sean ninjas que vienen por el documento" – dijo su otro compañero

La morena que había permanecido callada todo el camino hablo por primera vez desde la partida de Konoha

"…S-Si quieren…puedo ver c-con mi Byakugan…"

"Buena idea Hinata!" – decía el Inuzuka mientras se subía arriba de su perro

"No – dijo el chico de gafas oscuras, ambos le miraron extrañados- luces muy cansada Hinata, será mejor que no lo uses"

"………………"- ella solo bajaba su mirada, era cierto...pero pensaba que no se darían cuenta, creía que estaba aparentando bien…pero resulto que no, aquel dolor era mucho como para ocultarlo

"Entonces no nos queda otra que ir a investigar ¿no crees Shino?"

"…Es lo mejor, si fuesen nuestros enemigos...lo adecuado es que nosotros ataquemos primero…"

**Decidido los tres partieron rumbo donde el olfato del chico perro les guiaba**

--------------

Entre tanto el grupo Hebi seguía su camino rumbo a alguna pista del paradero del asesino del Clan Uchiha y hermano de Sasuke…Uchiha Itachi  
El moreno de ojos negros como la noche había tomado la determinación de olvidarse por completo de aquellos vínculos creados con aquella peliazul de ojos opalinos, para poder llevar a cabo su anhelada venganza  
Cuando en eso la chica del grupo se detuvo de improviso…

"Tres chackras se aproximan a gran velocidad…no puede ser…" –dice mientras voltea lentamente

**Los tres restantes hacen lo mismo y se encuentran frente a frente con el grupo ocho**

La mirada de la Hyuuga va a parar hacía los ojos oscuros del Uchiha…para ellos no existía nadie más, todo era blanco y sus siluetas era lo único que sobre salía…

"S-Sasuke…san" – dijo en un susurro

"Hinata…" – pensó para si mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima

continuara...

* * *

Grax por sus reviews n.n 

espero haya sido de su agrado el capi

cuidense ¡besos!

**DarkAmy-chan **


	11. Vendrías conmigo?

Hi!! primero que nada me disculpo por la demora ¡gomen! T//T

y no los aburro más xD

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto, aunque aceptaría que me regalara a Gaara-kun kukuku**

* * *

Todos se habían quedado en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el Inuzuka hablo 

"vaya, vaya…pero si es el ex compañero de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke – dice para luego voltear a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo que se encontraban centímetros atrás del- Que hacemos Shino? Tu eres el líder en esta misión"

En eso el chico que tenía una enorme espada en su espalda hablo, su voz notaba diversión

"pero si son antiguos compañeros de nuestro "líder" ¿podemos divertirnos, cierto? O quieres ir a Konoha n-nu"- pero el moreno de ojos inexpresivos le interrumpió, no podían enterarse de su estadía en la villa, aquello no le afectaría a el, pero si a la chica que le cuido durante todo ese tiempo y ahora se encontraba a escasos pasos de el

"Cállate Suigetsu, yo no volveré a Konoha" – al escuchar esas palabras la morena solo bajo su rostro para ocultar la tristeza debido a esas palabras

El líder del equipo ocho analizaba la situación, no sabía exactamente que decisión tomar…después de todo estaban frente al que buscaba con tanto esmero el rubio, dirigió su mirada a la morena que estaba junto a él…este sabía que ella es quien más se preocupa por el Uzumaki por lo tanto seguro quería intentar traer de vuelta al Uchiha

Después de todo ¿Cuándo podrían tener una oportunidad así?

En Inuzuka se estaba impacientando, apuraba la decisión de su compañero

En eso la pelirroja se acerco al moreno, tomo de su brazo con su típico tono meloso le hablo

"Sasuke-kun, porque no nos desaseemos de estos estorbos? Si no estaremos estancados aquí quizás hasta cuando"

El chico le miro con molestia decirle que lo soltara con su habitual tono frío, esta se quejo por bajo…pero el solo volvía a dirigir su mirada la Hyuuga que aún mantenía su vista en el suelo…su cabello impedía ver su semblante

Fue en ese momento que se escucho su voz, aquella era débil pero decidida…

"D-Debemos irnos Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…nosotros…tenemos una misión…"

Ambos compañeros le miraron extrañados, no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿Qué paso con la ayuda que siempre deseaba darle a Naruto?

No lograban comprenderla, de por si estas últimas semanas había actuado muy "extraña"…estaba de por si muy ausente de sus entrenamientos, muy desanimada…No entendían que pasaba con ella, pero no querían entrometerse

El Uchiha al escucharla solo desvió su mirada, lo sabía…ella seguro no quería verlo, después de todo ella amaba al Uzumaki y el…solo fue alguien de paso en su vida

"Estas segura Hinata? No quieres ayudar a Naruto? – ella solo negaba con su cabeza suavemente- pero si tu eras quien más deseaba…!"

"Calma Kiba – habló su otro compañero- Hinata debe tener sus razones"

En eso el moreno no lo soporto más, estaba cansado de tanta platica…estaba harto de tenerla en frente y no poder decir nada…

Debía…necesitaba hablarle, todo su ser deseaba tenerle cerca…poder conversarle como antes, pero ¿Cómo? No podía demostrarlo…fue en ese instante que se le ocurrió una idea, hace una semana que soñaba con volverle a ver y no perdería esta oportunidad ¡por nada ni por nadie!

"Tu eres una Hyuuga ¿cierto?" – ella le miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada, su compañero hablo por ella

"claro que es una Hyuuga"

El portador del Sharingan le miro molesto

"No estaba hablando contigo Kiba ¿o es que ella no puede hablar por si misma?"

El Inuzuka irritado iba a hablar dispuesto a saltar encima, pero ella dio un paso al frente y mirándole a los ojos asintió para luego hablar

"S-Si, mi nombre es…Hyuuga Hinata, U-Uchiha-san"

Media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno de ojos negros, con una enorme rapidez hizo unos sellos y una enorme serpiente apareció, sus compañeros le miraron sin comprender, el equipo ocho se puso en alerta

"Quiero comprobar tu byakugan, pelearas conmigo pero…-apareció atrás de la morena a una gran velocidad y la serpiente los envolvió…mientras desaparecían a la vista de todos se escuchaba la voz del pelinegro que decía-…quiero que impidan que nos sigan, pero no los maten ¿entendido?"

Kiba gritaba el nombre de la portadora del Byakugan, mientras su otro compañero miraba todo en silencio y unos insectos entraban y salían de unos pequeños orificios de su cuello

"al fin algo de diversión"- decía el chico de cabello verde agua mientras ponía su espada frente a el

"¿Por qué tubo que alejarse? Perfectamente podía pelear con ella aquí" – se quejaba la chica de anteojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos

* * *

Aparecieron en otra parte del bosque, este le soltó con cuidado mientras la serpiente que había invocado comenzaba a desaparecer 

Esta solo mantenía su mirada baja…tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía como actuar frente a el o que decirle…

Sasuke le miro, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los momentos que estuvo a su cuidado, quería abrazarle, deseaba besarle…se maldecía a si mismo por no poder ser como ese Usuratoncachi, se encontraba enojado consigo mismo porque su orgullo y frialdad no le permitían mostrarle lo que provocaba en el…lo mucho que la había extrañado tras su partida…cuando se fue sin siquiera despedirse

Suerte que siempre ha sabido ocultar muy bien sus emociones ¿emociones?

Seh…aquellas pocas que había "recobrado" en su estancia en su casa…a su cuidado

"Lo siento"- le dijo seriamente, ella le miro sorprendida para luego volver a bajar su mirada llena de tristeza

"…T-Te fuiste…yo sabía que te irías demo…n-ni siquiera te despediste…"

El viento comenzó a correr fuerte, las aves volaban en lo alto del cielo azul…

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornaban rosadas, este se encontraba abrazándole…un abrazo como los que solía darle mientras estuvo en su departamento…el cual solo desprendía necesidad…

Cerro sus ojos…de estos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas, ella correspondía a su abrazo

"Lo siento…no podía despedirme, no pude decirte adiós"

"S-Sasuke…kun"

Este se separo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, con sus dedos suavemente limpio aquellas gotas saladas de las mejillas…ella solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa llena de ternura

No pudo aguantar más, aquello que nació en su departamento…todas esas sonrisas…esas miradas llenas de pureza y comprensión, sus cuidados…El poco tiempo que estuvo a su lado fue suficiente…

Se había enamorado de aquella dulce y frágil chica…aquella que en estos momentos besaba con torpeza y nerviosismo

Había caído en aquel sentimiento del cual siempre huyo, de lo cual nunca espero sentir…y que ahora le hacía sentirse un idiota, pero un tonto feliz porque la tenía en este momento entre sus brazos…porque ella correspondía a sus besos y caricias con la misma necesidad que el

Besaba sus labios, con pequeños pero dulces roce de labios le volvía a hablar con su voz roca mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndole más a su cuerpo

"Ven…conmigo…quiero que vengas…conmigo…Hinata"

Esta puso sus manos en el pecho de este mientras cortaba aquellos besos, este la miraba expectante y un poco confundido por su reaccionar

Silencio, solo este reino por unos segundos mientras ella bajaba su mirada…tiempo que para el fue una eternidad y nunca a sido muy paciente…

"……y-yo…no puedo…"

Aquellas palabras le dolieron ¿Cómo podía decirle que no¡a el¿Quién se creía que era? Seguro era por el rubio, eso debía ser…ella amaba al Uzumaki y su persona no significaba nada para ella ¿entonces porque respondió de su beso?

Creía que podía jugar con el? Pensaba que era un idiota el cual besaba y luego rechazaba?

En verdad que el era un idiota, así se sentía mostrarse tan débil y vulnerable a alguien…era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación tan fuerte aparte del odio ¿para que¿Para que jugaran con el? No!! Él era quien jugaba con las mujeres, era su persona quien las rechazaba sin pudor… ¿entonces porque no hacía lo mismo con ella?

Su orgullo hablaba por el

"…es por ese idiota de naruto ¿cierto? – ella le miro confusa- no quieres alejarte de el…"- la soltó, se dio la vuelta…no deseaba mostrarse tan dolido, necesitaba volver a tomar su semblante frío

Ella al escucharle y verle voltear solo bajo su mirada…sus ojos reflejaban su dolor

"…N-Naruto-kun no es un i-idiota…"

Este furioso se volteo a mirarle

"¡¡Lo estas defendiendo? No puedo creerlo…después de que no corresponde tus sentimientos y te hace sufrir ¿todavía lo defiendes?!!

"……n-no es su culpa…él no tiene la culpa d-de que yo…-negó con su cabeza-…él no tiene nada que ver…"

"Hmph, no sabes mentir…"

Estaba dolido, se sentía engañado y traicionado, pero…

No podía negar lo que sentía, la necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo

Y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder dejarle partir, por no poder separarse de ella

Le miraba en silencio mientras ella mantenía su miraba baja llena de confusión y tristeza

"Escucha…- ella levanto su mirada asía su persona, le miraba en silencio mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas-…yo…no te rogare, eso no va en mi, pero…quiero que lo pienses"

* * *

Tres días…y ya ha pasado uno… ¿Qué haré? 

Quiero, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, pero… ¿podré?

Puedo olvidarme de todo, de todos… ¿solo para irme a su lado?

Miro al cielo a través de mi ventana, veo las aves pasar y solo consigo más angustia

Te extraño…no se que hacer, desde ese día…después de nuestro encuentro…

"N-No he podido…no se que hacer…"

Fue difícil, no te imaginas lo mucho que me costo mentirle a mis compañeros

Aún no se si me creyeron del todo, pero… ¿Realmente me importo eso?

"N-No lo creo, en mi m-mente solo estaba…tu propuesta"

"_Contigo…hasta el fin del mundo" _

Debo admitirlo, desde que llegaste a mi vida…

…nada a sido igual

Nada ha sido lo mismo y no soy buena ocultándolo

Mi mente esta contigo en todo momento, mi corazón late fuerte de solo recordar tus labios sobre los míos…puedo sentirlo aún…el calor al rozarlo con mis dedos

Y mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar tu abrazo…tan necesitado

Me encuentro nerviosa…siento algo en mi pecho que nunca antes había experimentado…

Casi no puedo dormir o comer, Kami! Porque siempre tiene que ser así…?

A mi viene el tu voz, cuando me dijiste…me preguntaste si era por Naruto

¿Por qué no pude…? Es que…acaso aún le quería…? Seguía siendo una tonta que aún estaba tras un amor no correspondido?

Aunque….después de encontrarte, de conocerte y pasar tantos momentos juntos…

Muchas veces me cuestione a mi misma sobre mis sentimientos, creo que una vez que te fuiste…no se pero… ¿Qué es esto? Una sonrisa? Seh…eso es lo que siempre estuvo en mi rostro al recordarte…

"_Te habías ido pero, en mi mente siempre estuviste…" _

Tu mirada tan fría, pero…a mis ojos…pude verlo, solo eras como un niño pequeño que necesita el cariño de su madre

Reflejas un gran deseo de llorar y yo…no se…tal vez porque en cierto modo lograba comprenderte ya que también perdí a la mía cuando era solo una niña

Recordando todo esto solo puedo detenerme en un momento de mi pasado…lo "importante" que era para mi nii-san el Destino

¿Acaso era cosa de este mismo el haberte conocido¿El haber tenido una niñez tan similar?

Cuando me contaste de tu triste pasado, de lo mucho que deseabas ser reconocido por tu padre…

Te admire, en tus ojos pode ver reflejada tu tristeza… ¿y también la mía?

Es que de solo escucharte…podía oírme a mi misma. Mis deseos y sueños de ser digna de mi padre y clan

¿Acaso eso era cosa del Destino?

Es que en verdad este existe y…a elegido unirnos?

Je…escucharme es como si escuchara a mi primo…

Una cosa es segura y es que al llegar a mi casa, entrar y no verte parado mirando por la ventana o contemplar juntos las estrellas…sin ti aquí nada es lo mismo

"_Sin tu presencia a mi lado, me siento incompleta"_

"E-Este lugar…nunca se sintió tan…vacío"

Han pasado dos días y me encuentro aún en mi alcoba…

Llega la noche dando paso para que las estrellas comiencen a inundar el basto cielo. Me siento cansada…quizás es donde no he parado de pensar ni un segundo…

Pero, aún siento miedo…creo que nunca podré dejar esa parte de mi

La morena de ojos opalinos en ese instante se dirigió a su cama, se recostó sobre la colcha con su mirada perdida en el blanco techo…observando las sombras creadas por la oscuridad de esta y el leve brillo de la luna que se colaba por su ventana

Suspiro cansadamente, en eso sintió un leve golpe proveniente desde donde lograba colarse esa leve luz

"seguro una rama del árbol - pensó, pero cuando volvió a escucharle se preocupo y activo su Byakugan-… ¿E-Eh?...e-es… ¿S-Sasuke?"

Con cierto nerviosismo se acerco a esta y desactivando su línea sucesoria le vio parado afuera, lucia muy tranquilo…"como siempre" pensaba ella

"puedo entrar, o espero a que alguien me descubra?"

Saliendo de su asombro asintió a penas mientras daba un paso asía atrás

Una vez dentro el silencio lleno el lugar, estaba nerviosa…más que nunca en toda su vida

Colocando su mano en el pecho tratando de detener de alguna manera sus palpitaciones fue que se trataba de articular palabra alguna

"Mm.…etto…y-yo…"

Pero no pudo terminar porque este le silencio con un beso, sorprendida en un comienzo no atino a nada…pero después solo se dejo llevar

Al separarse este le dijo…

"No pude esperar un día más, necesito saber tu respuesta…Hinata"

continuara...

* * *

En este capi no es tan ¡wa, que emocionante! pero era necesario para conocer las emociones, además que disfruto de aquello de que "el amor es lento" 

pudimos darnos cuenta también de lo impasiente del Uchiha (o quizás la chica lo tiene muy "loquito" xD)

no se si me salio muy OCC pero... en lo personal creo que así es la personalidad de Sasuke, además que destaque que hubo un cambio en su persona desde que estuvo con Hinata

aviso también que el próximo capi es el último n.n

agradezco los reviews de...karina ITaichiSpirit, helenhr, arekusa, hyuuga-hikari, Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen, Kaorii-chan, Herian, hyuuga-mandy, kitty

besos!!

DarkAmy-chan


	12. Your Heart

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, me quedaría con gusto a Gaara-kun y le dejaría a Sasuke-kun a Hinata-chan**

* * *

No te esperaba…al menos hasta mañana y ahora…aún no se que hacer

No te esperaba…al menos hasta mañana y ahora…aún no se que hacer

A través de la oscuridad de la noche solo veo tu rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que se cuela por mi ventana, mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente al notar tu profundo mirar en mi…los colores instantáneamente comenzaron a inundar todo mi rostro…y yo desviaba la mirada en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarme, calmar este palpitar…

"Tuviste problemas con tus compañeros?"

Decías con tu típica calma mientras te sentabas en los pies de la cama, aún intranquila te mire…tratando de responderte

"…M-Mas o menos – respondí con franqueza, tu me mirabas interrogante…esperando que terminara de contarte-…S-Shino-kun..."

Baje la mirada mientras trataba de recordar ese día, después del encuentro con Sasuke-kun…

_Flash Back_

_El equipo ocho regresaba de su misión, todos permanecían en silencio, de hecho…desde el encuentro con el grupo Hebi y el momento que se volvieron a reunir…desde que pudieron continuar_ _con su cometido. Aquella orden de la Hokage y el regreso a la aldea de las Hojas ninguno ha dicho palabra alguna_

"_Kiba ¿puedes dar el informe de la misión a la Godaime solo?"_

_Aquel fue el chico de gafas oscuras, en un comienzo el Inuzuka iba a alegar pero al verle pudo notar la seriedad del asunto_

_La chica permanecía en silencio, podía darse una idea de las preguntas que seguro su compañero le haría_

"_De acuerdo, pero después yo quiero saber de que hablaron ¡Vamos Akamaru!"_

_Así el moreno junto a su compañero canino fueron abandonando a sus amigos y se dirigía al edificio de la Hokage, logrando que en aquel lugar creciera más la tensión…tanto así que seguro se podía cortar con un kunai_

"_E-Etto…Shino-kun…"_

_Estaba nerviosa, angustiada porque no estaba del todo segura de poder responder a las seguras interrogantes del chico_

"_Hinata ¿Hace cuanto somos compañeros? ¿No confías en nosotros?- ella quería decir que si, que siempre lo ha hecho y toda su vida lo hará, demo…de sus labios nada salía…solo bajaba su mirada, su compañero suspiraba por bajo- se que Kiba no lo aceptaría, pero yo no soy igual que él y eso lo sabes"_

_La morena se sorprendió por sus palabras ¿a que se refería? ¿Es que se dio cuenta? Y si es así… ¿les contaría a todos?_

"_A-Ano...yo…no se a que te refieres" – decía lo más controlada posible, sin dejar su timidez _

_No podía demostrarlo, si lo hacía todos se enterarían de que ella tubo a Sasuke en su casa y no dijo nada al respecto a sus compañeros ni a la Hokage. Aquello no le importaba por el hecho de que la podían castigar severamente, si no que le dolía en cierto modo haber guardado silencio, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al chico que ahora le robaba el aliento_

"_no tienes que mentirme Hinata, gracias a que logre poner insectos en ti antes de que el Uchiha te apartara del grupo –ella se sorprendía con cada palabra escuchada- pude enterarme de todo"_

_Un dolor en su pecho, se sentía mal y el decir lo siento no serviría de nada…les había mentido a todos, inclusive a sus mejores amigos…sus compañeros de equipo. Había actuado egoístamente y en un comienzo no estaba segura del porque de sus actos, pero después no podía…no quería que aquella persona se alejara de su vida_

_No quería que la dejara sola…le necesitaba a su lado _

"…_y-yo…lo siento, demo…-levanto su mirada llena de determinación-no me arrepiento"_

_Su compañero estaba sorprendido, aquella mirada que esta le brindaba demostrada pura sinceridad, entonces… ¿si se enamoro de el Uchiha?_

_Podía contar con que ella se iría con aquel chico y ni el ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión_

"_Hinata siempre a sido muy "cabezota", lo que diga no va a servir de nada -pensaba el moreno mientras le miraba atento…suspiraba para sus adentros-…suerte"_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, esta por unos segundos se quedo en silencio…le llamo con suavidad, con su típica pasividad _

"……_E-Etto…S-Shino-kun!" _

_Este se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarle, solo de sus labios se escucho un "puedes estar tranquila, de mi boca nadie se enterara", luego siguió su camino dejando a la morena sola…esta le miraba con ternura, estaba agradecida con el mundo porque le había brindado tan buenos amigos_

_Fin Flash Back_

"…Y eso fue lo que paso, d-desde ese día…no los he vuelto a ver"

Todo eso era duro para ella, el moreno solo la miraba en silencio…

El sabe que Hinata es muy opuesta a su persona, el alejarse de sus compañeros y amigos es muy difícil para ella

"¿Un momento?... ¿entonces se irá con el?"

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro inconcientemente

Sasuke:……Suigetsu y Juugo nos estarán esperando mañana en la mañana en el lugar que les indique

Decía con su típica tranquilidad y seriedad mientras se estiraba en la cama y colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza…miraba ningún punto en especial en aquel blanco techo, esta le miro en silencio…

Ellos debían ser sus compañeros, aquellos con los cuales les vio, pero… ¿no eran tres? Había una chica con ellos… ¿o no?

Bajo su mirada, seguro había causado un problema…aquella muchacha se aparto de su grupo todo por su culpa, todavía no se había unido a ellos y ya estaba siendo una molestia

En su mirada podía reflejarse su tristeza.

Este le miro, pudo darse cuenta por su semblante lo que seguro ella estaba pensando…una sonrisa muy diferente se fue formando en su cara, en esta se podía ver ¿ternura?

**Sonrió por bajo**

"ella siempre piensa en los demás, siempre es igual…"- pensaba sin dejar de mirarle

De un rápido movimiento cogió una de las mano de ella…hizo que esta cayera a su pecho, la chica le miraba sorprendida y ruborizada

"no te preocupes, no debes culparte por nada ¿queda claro?"

La Hyuuga aún con aquellos rojizos en su rostro asintió suavemente, se sentía sumamente nerviosa…su corazón latía con tal fuerza que sentía como si en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho

Ambos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos…sin decir palabra alguna

Se podía escuchar un leve tictac del reloj en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama, el cantar de los grillos provenientes de las afueras de aquel departamento, las estrellas cubrir aquel extenso cielo…y la hermosa luna plateada terminando por adornar aquel maravilloso panorama

Este se encontraba acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de la muchacha de ojos opalinos, esta cerraba sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto que este le brindaba…era con suma delicadeza

Y así mismo ahora se encontraba a centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, pero no avanzaba…solo permanecía ahí contemplándola…mirando su boca…pasando su pulgar lentamente por su labio inferior

"Me dejarías dormir contigo esta noche Hinata?"

Aquellas palabras ella las recordaba, esa noche…la última noche antes de que el partiera de su lado

Pero sabía…sentía que esta vez era diferente, lo presentía…lo notaba en su mirada…en la forma en que acariciaba su rostro

Estaba nerviosa, daba gracias a Kami que todo estuviera a oscuras porque seguro su rostro era un mar de colores rojo carmín, trago saliva…antes de contentar con tu típico tartamudeo, ella deseaba…quería estar a su lado, pero…tenía miedo

Claro, era virgen…normal que sintiera esos nervios ¿cierto?

"E-Etto…y-yo…"- este poso su mano sobre su nuca, le despeino, ella le miraba sorprendida

Sasuke solo le dio una sonrisa made in Uchiha, no podía evitarlo, ella era…tan…adorable

"No pasara nada…si tu no quieres" – le dijo pasivamente

**Al escucharle ella solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió agradecida**

Esta vez fue ella quien se le acerco, quien con suavidad acariciaba la mejilla de un asombrado moreno…nunca espero que ella hiciera aquello

La Hyuuga bajo su mirada ruborizada, cerro sus ojos tomando fuerza para lo que deseaba decir…podía escuchar el palpitar de su débil corazón

"…y-yo…Mm.…s-si…- su voz cada vez más diminuta, trataba de no tartamudear pero le era imposible-…s-si…quiero" – soltó por fin colocando su mano a la altura de su pecho en un intento de contener sus latidos, aún con sus ojos cerrados

No escuchaba nada, no sentía ni un movimiento por parte de su compañero, y tanto que le había costado pronunciar esas palabras…le iba a ser imposible repetirlas. Con lentitud y "temor" fue abriéndolos…al hacerlo se sorprendió, pudo notar una tierna sonrisa poco común en aquel chico

"Eres adorable ¿lo sabías?"

Fue lo único que escucho de sus labios, aquello no había ayudado…se sentía mucho más temblorosa, como nunca antes se había sentido…como nunca pensó sentirse por ningún otro más que el rubio, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que significaba el verdadero amor

**Este le dijo que se recostara junto a el, ella asintió pasivamente y así lo hizo…**

El uchiha se inclino hacía su rostro, con extrema delicadeza recorría cada centímetro…con la punta de sus dedos apartaba algunos mechones que le impedían apreciar su blanquito rostro en su totalidad

Su rostro era tan perfecto, cada centímetro de el era porcelana pura. Aquel rubor bajo sus mejillas…su dulce mirada, no podía creerlo…había conocido el amor en las manos de un ángel

Comenzó a acercarse hasta rozar sus labios, ella cerraba sus ojos esperando…y este sentía como su corazón comenzaba a tomar fuerza, cerró sus ojos también antes de juntar sus bocas en un tierno beso lleno de emociones

Un beso donde dos almas demostraban aquellos sentimientos que florecieron sin darse cuenta, compartiendo sus sufrimientos y experiencias tanto buenas como amargas…despertando cosas que nunca pensaron

Así como suave comenzó, suavemente fueron separándose…abriendo sus ojos lentamente, el negro se reunía con el blanco, una inexpresiva mirada se reunía con una tan opuesta a la suya. Ella le sonreía con ternura y este se sentía el ser más afortunado del universo

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella su mano llegaba a la altura de su cintura, comenzaba a subir con cuidado la pequeña prenda de rejillas dejando su vientre al descubierto, con aquella mano acariciaba…memorizaba cada milímetro de este, provocando pequillas ricillas en la morena que involuntariamente contraía su estomago al sentir sus expertas manos. Este volvía a sonreír con su inocencia y ternura, una sonrisa que quizás no sea como las que solía hacer el muchacho de ojos azules, pero…a ella le gustaba…la sentía sincera y era para su persona…solo para ella

Este le indico que se levantara un poquito…que levantara sus brazos, obedientemente así lo hizo…y aquella diminuta prenda fue arrebatada para ir a parar a alguna parte del cuarto dejándola en sostén. Aquellos tonos rojizos aumentaron considerablemente al notar aquella mirada recorriéndola sin mesura

Este volvía su mirada a sus ojos para ver como ella avergonzada la desviaba

"¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres tocarme también Hinata?"

Al escucharle volvía a mirarle, mordía nerviosa su labio inferior mientras tragaba saliva intentando coger fuerzas para decirle que lo deseaba, que también quería tocarle…aunque sea un poco, eso si su timidez le dejaba.

Con vergüenza le miro…y asintió levemente para enseguida desviar su mirada debido a la mirada divertida que este le brindaba

Le encantaba esa timidez, adoraba esa forma en que de la pura vergüenza evitaba mirarle de los nervios

Comenzó a sacarse lentamente la parte de arriba de su traje y dejarlo a un lado, ella le miraba de reojo para luego cerrarlos al notar la mirada de este nuevamente sobre la suya, hasta que sintió que el cogía una de sus manos colocándola en su pecho desnudo…al notarlo ella le miro sorprendida y aún ruborizada movía su mano junto con la del moreno. Pudo percibir sus pectorales, cada uno de sus músculos…hasta llegar a sus calugas, este solo cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el roce de aquellos finos dedos

Así fueron desasiéndose de cada prenda y recorriendo sus cuerpos…conociéndose mutuamente hasta quedar desnudos uno sobre el otro, besándose intensamente mientras soltaban pequeños suspiros…gemidos ahogados al sentir las caricias del otro.

La peliazul cerraba sus ojos en un intento de contener aquellos gemidos al sentir como este comenzaba a descender a medida que besaba su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, se aferraba con fuerza a las colchas de su cama al contacto de aquella lengua que jugaba con uno de sus pezones. Este disfrutaba escucharle gemir, sentir como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

Nunca había pensado el añorar tanto el cuerpo de una mujer, pero…Demonios, ella lograba volverlo loco, desde que le vio por primera vez…en ese instante deseo sentirle, pero solo lo conseguía en sueños…en fantasías

Fantasías que ahora estaban haciéndose realidad.

Y es como siempre imagino que sería, No! Su sabor es mucho mejor del que imagino. Verla, contemplarla arquear su cuerpo del placer, observar como su cabello se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor…era tan jodidamente sexy

Necesitaba, tenía que hacerla suya ahora.

Subió hasta quedar frente a frente…se miraron por unos segundos

"Hinata… ¿estas segura?"

La deseaba más que nada, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

Ella poso una de sus manos en su mejilla…se levanto un poco para besarle, este comprendió y asintió

Situándose entre sus piernas, podían sentir el rozar de sus sexos provocando que sus cuerpos se estremecieran al contacto.

Aferrando sus manos a la espalda de su amado asintió para que prosiguiera, y así comenzó a introducirse lentamente cosa que ella se fuera acoplando a el, solo faltaba cruzar aquella barrera…su virginidad.

Aplicando un poco de "fuerza" la atravesó escuchándose un gemido más fuerte de los labios de la portadora del Byakugan.

"Estas bien?- ella asintió a su pregunta- tranquila, solo te dolerá al principio"

Lentamente comenzó con el vaivén. Él tenía toda la razón…el dolor poco después había sido reemplazado por enorme placer, tal que lograba robarle el aliento.

Ella era tan estrecha, tan húmeda que por más que deseaba tener cuidado, involuntariamente su cuerpo se movía con más fuerza y rapidez.

El sudor de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas, su respiración cada vez más irregular al sentir como sus paredes estrechaban su miembro.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron así?

No tenía idea pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al verle cerrar sus ojos y notar como sus pechos rebotaban con cada penetración dada.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos más cansados, sus respiraciones más agitadas indicaban que pronto llegarían al orgasmo. Y así paso, cayendo el chico sobre el cuerpo de su amada…respirando del suave olor a jazmín que despedía de su cuello, ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones.

Esa había sido una noche que nunca olvidarían, una noche en la cual ambos se entregaron por completo…hasta el último aliento.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego con el cantar de las aves y el sol colándose por la ventana…dando en el rostro de una chica que sonreía placidamente.

Al percatarse de lo que estaba ocupando como "almohada" se ruborizo hasta el tope, recordando todos los "sucesos" ocurridos la noche anterior.

"E-Es verdad, anoche…"- pensaba mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su boca

Le miraba dormir, lucía tan tranquilo, tan… ¿guapo?

Seh, tenía que decirlo, podía darse cuenta ahora del porque todas morían por él en la academia. Una ricilla se escapaba de sus labios al pensar el que dirían todas si supieran que ellos…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que este la miraba

"Buenos Días"- dijo

Ella dio un saltito al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta mirándolo, con vergüenza evitaba sus ojos

"¿E-Eh? P-Perdón…yo…solo…-respiro profundamente- buenos…días"

Este le miro divertido, le fascinaba su manera tan inocente de ser

"Me estabas mirando?"

Lo sabía, solo estaba haciéndose el dormido, pero le encantaba ver las tonalidades que podían tomar sus mejillas.

Y así sucedió, sorprendida la Hyuuga comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin poder articular palabra alguna

Este se rió por bajo antes de volver a hablar

"Si se que soy guapo"- dijo con arrogancia

La vergüenza seguía en ella, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras, este le miro aparentando "molestia"…sus mejillas levemente tomaban un rosado pálido.

Y de un rápido movimiento ella quedo bajo su cuerpo

"Acaso no es por eso que me mirabas?"

No podía hablar, no podía negarlo…había sido descubierta

"…y tu eres hermosa"

Le decía en un susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarle con delicadeza

--

El día transcurrió como otras tantas veces, como cuando este estuvo a su lado…tranquilo y en paz. Solo conversando de cómo sería todo ahora que partirían.

Ella le pedía que le ayudase a hacerse más fuerte…este asentía para luego decirle que siempre la protegería

"Porque ahora no solo peleare por mi venganza, ahora tengo alguien a quien proteger- cerraba sus ojos mientras la abrazaba…miraban juntos salir la primera estrella-…alguien importante para mi vida y no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate"- pensaba el chico sin quitar la vista del cielo

La noche llegaba y con ella la partida de ambos

Pero no miraban atrás, sabían que algo mejor les esperaría más adelante y sabían que ahora no estarían más solos…

No importaba lo que tuvieron que pasar ni lo que estaba por venirse, lucharía por sus ideales y poder ser felices juntos

"S-Sasuke-kun…etto… ¿Por qué…? ¿P-Porque yo?- preguntaba con vergüenza mientras caminaban rumbo a reunirse con el resto del grupo Hebi, este le miro esperando que ella terminara de hablar- ¿Q-Que te gusto…de mi?

Quería saberlo, siempre quiso preguntarle, desde que la beso ese día antes de partir. Porque ella? No era ni tan bonita como Ino y ni tan lista como Sakura, necesitaba escucharle…

Silencio…este reino por unos segundos, para ella eternos

"……Tu corazón"- dijo sin detener su paso, esta se quedo estática unos segundos mirándole la espalda…sonrió feliz

"A-Arigatou…Sasuke-kun"- decía en un susurro antes de darle alcance, este le miro de reojo y tomo su mano

Ella sabía que Sasuke no era un chico de muchas palabras, pero siempre tenía las precisas para hacerle sentirse la persona más dichosa de este mundo

Siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer entre los árboles

**Fin**

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional! en verdad les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido...devido a mis demoras (verguenza), pero saben que nunva los abandonaria...aunque me demore ¡tendrían conti segura!

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, me la estube pensando mucho y aunque amo las escenas bien "fuertonas" (osea un lemon con TODO) quise hacer un lemon más delicado...no se...pensé que caía justo en este fic, espero que haya acertado jejejejejej

especial gracias a los últimos reviews de...**helenhr, karina I, KARENXITA, ahome higurashi 25, TaichiSpirit, babu buba, arekusa, sarai, Mari-Hyuga, keri01, Secretpoisson**

y nos leemos en mis otros fics, espero me apoyen n/n

les recomiendo que lean el que estamos haciendo en conjunto en el Fc SasuHina, este se llama **"Atrapados por el deseo" **¡les aseguro que no se arrepentiran

besos

**DarkAmy-chan**

* * *


End file.
